More to life
by Buru-beri-chan
Summary: As Cordelia, Talmerine Princess, runs from her home not only in search of her brother but for her own path, what will happen when that path leads strait to one of the Kings of Old?
1. Intro

**Authors note:** This is some work that I'm re-writing and moving from Quizilla to here. I'm not C.S Lewis so I have no claims to the chronicle of Narnia books or movies.

* * *

**Introduction  


* * *

**

Her heart was racing just as fast as the wind that flew past her face blowing her hair along with the hood that covered her head. She raised a hand to the top of her head to keep the hood on. They couldn't see her face! For all they know she was simply one person leaving for their own business but it didn't seem that way.

The sound of a bell reached her ears and a panic kicked in. She kicked the side of her horse "Ya!" she yelled as the horse shot across the large plain towards the woods, a place she was told no one dared to go. Once she reached the foot of the wood she stopped the horse and looked back.

It appeared to be in chaos now and she was sure now that someone was aware of her absence. Slowly, she pulled her hood off to get a clear view and saw lights, torches held by soldiers waiting for the bridge to be fully down again before they charge off to look for whoever had tried to escape. _'this has to be the next wildest thing i will ever do'_ came the thought as she turned the horse around and kicked it's side making the horse run for the castle with one hand on the reins and the other reaching up to the top of her head.

As she approached the field's center she grabbed hold of the beaded head piece placed on her head. This was the one thing that represented who she was, Princess Cordelia. She ripped it off her head and with a glare in her eyes threw the beaded thing to the ground.

With that settled Cordelia turned back around and took off without stopping. Cordelia took a quick look back as she entered the wood. Cordelia was running away from her home for how long she didn't know.

She faced forwards again tracking back to earlier that day that lead to this action that normally she would call reckless.


	2. Chapter 1: The great escape

**Chapter 1:** The great escape

* * *

"He's been what?"

"Kidnapped" uncle Miraz repeated, Cordelia's head followed him as he circled the chair she sat in within her room. "By Narnians" Cordelia gave Miraz a confused look.

"But" she spoke with doubt; she stood as her uncle motioned her to follow him. Cordelia stumbled a bit grunting angrily at the shoes that she wore. The darn heels got on her nerves she always prefer not to wear shoes at all but Cordelia being a princess and all meant that wasn't about to happen any time soon. Cordelia followed Miraz down the hall, to where she didn't know."You told me that Narnians were extinct" she finished the sentence she had started before looking up at her uncle. He gave the young girl a kind smile which she, with an effort, refused to return.

"Ah yes, that is what I believed as well _but_" he said turning to fully face Cordelia making the princess jump a bit "that is the thing about these beast, they breed like _rats_" he said and motioned for his niece to follow him which she, after stalling a bit, did speed walking a bit to catch up to him and then walking at his pace. "I sent soldiers out to search the woods" he continued at this Cordelia had a hard time but was able to cover up the snort she let out, all Talmerines were full aware that most everyone was afraid to enter the wood. "They searched as much as they could and only found this" Miraz stopped and turned and faced Cordelia. It was only now that she noticed that they were in the stables. One of the many horses stood behind Miraz with a black blanket placed over its back that moved every moment or so. He grabbed the blanket and lifted it of which Cordelia leaned forward a bit to get a peek of what was under it and gasped backing up a bit.

It was a small person upon closer look it was a small man. Cordelia held her hand to her mouth for a moment before stepping forward and taking the blanket from pulling it fully off the man, he was tied up and gagged strapped to the back of the horse he was awake and staring her dead in the eyes.

_'A Dwarf'_ came the thought as she stared back for a moment. His eyes stared at Cordelia full of hate that she had never seen before. Not wanting to look into the creatures eyes any longer Cordelia turned her head and looked at Miraz.

"Why do they want Caspian?" she questioned with worried eyes. Just yesterday she had spent a lovely day with her older brother and the next thing Cordelia knew he's been kidnapped?

"There may not _be_ a reason" Miraz replied and sneered at the dwarf "they are beast. They never use a reason" he said with a growl at the creature. Cordelia looked from her uncle back to the dwarf and let the blanket go looking at him with a curious look, Caspian went missing last night, before Cordelia had heard that news she was given new from a servant that her aunt had given birth to a son and Miraz heir. It didn't feel like a common happening that they occurred on the same night. "Do not fear Cordelia, we will find Caspian and we will bring him back home safe" Miraz said to her. Cordelia simply nodded slowly not saying a word "now go back to your room and get dressed" he pushed his niece back down the way they had come quickly.

"I am going" replied Cordelia walking away.

"Arthur will be on his way here" those words made the young girl stop for a moment and let out an aggravated sigh before walking on.

Arthur was the man that Miraz had selected to become Cordelia's husband, not that she was coming close to the marrying age. He was a knight and a soldier and he was handsome Cordelia _had_ to admit to that much but there was one problem, she hate his guts with a passion. The Talmerine princess had told her uncle even _begged_ him to call of the marriage but he would not have that be and promised that if Cordelia got to know Arthur better she would in fact grow to like him and even love him, but these meeting with him weren't working at all. If anything they were making Cordelia's thoughts of Arthur worse.

He wasn't interested in what Cordelia felt or thought at all he would rather much try to romance her as if every girl in the world could be _that_ stupid. What Cordelia _really_ wanted to do was go to so she could learn more about Narnia and the Kings and Queens of old. The old man told story after story to Cordelia and Caspian about them and they're adventures across the land before fighting the White witch and freeing Narnia of a hundred years of winter, winter but never Christmas. Cordelia turned a corner and with a huff kicking off her shoes and letting the cool marble floor touch the bottoms of her feet, she picked her shoes up and dragged her feet all the way back to her room to get dressed.

Perhaps an hour after Cordelia was finished getting dressed she sneaked down the corridors towards 's room like she often did and found Caspian in the middle of a lesson to tell him the news of her brothers kidnapping but as she walked into his door and open her mouth to speak she saw soldiers in the room with Miraz and the Doctor. Cordleia gasped covering her mouth and backing away from the door pressing her back against the nearest wall out of sight. She listened as they spoke about Caspian missing and Narnia as well as the Kings and Queens of old before Miraz ordered to be sent to the dungeons as he was carried away Cordelia stayed quiet and hidden out of sight watching the men pass her. When no one else was left within the room the young princess slowly crawled in and looked around. There was an arrow sticking out of one of desk, it looked to have been stuck into a book, one of the book she use to look at, it told many tales of Narnia. Cordelia gripped the arrow and after a few minutes of grunts and pulling she got it out. Its head was sharp but looked like it had been made but not use a very long time ago. Its tail was a crimson red that of which Cordelia ran her fingers across. _"Queen Susan shot arrows with fantastic aim and tails for a lovely crimson red"_ she recalled her tutor telling long ago when she was just a small girl. Frowning at the arrow, she let it drop back on the desk and turned leaving the room.

* * *

"Is there something wrong Cordelia?"

"Huh?" Cordelia looked up from the plate that her slice of untouched cake sat. She looked at Arthur avoiding his blue eyes and instead looking at his well kept coal black hair, that had to be the only thing Cordelia like about him and why? Simply because it reminded Cordelia or her brother, however now that Caspian was kidnapped it only brought Cordelia sorrow which made her in a much worse mood than she had been before. Resting her chin on her hand Cordelia sighed.

"I am just thinking a bit…My apologies... were you speaking?" Cordelia asked

"I was just saying that it was a nice day out" he said

"Is it?" asked Cordelia slowly looking out to the outside world that she hadn't taken notice in today. She was just too worried about Caspian and everything that was happening then the thought of the Arrow that was like how had described to be the Arrow of Queen Susan the Gentle, one of the two Queens of old, which she had learned so much about. Cordelia could remember having day dreams about their adventures during time that she was bored; though this was one of those times she couldn't keep her mind on it which was new. There was an awkward silence between Cordelia and Arthur which was spent with Cordelia staring dazed outside in the direction of the wood and Arthur shifting in his seat a few times.

"Uh Cordelia" he spoke making the girl slowly turn and look at him.

"Yes?"She said shifting your eyes to the box he held in his hands.

"I brought you a present" he said smiling a small bit which Cordelia strained to return. She could already guess what was in the box as he opened it and realized her mental guess was right on the mark. A Pair of golden heel shoes rest within the box, they had Red gems that circled in designs at the toes. "May I?" he asked kneeling in front of her.

"Oh course" Cordelia said pulling out her chair and slipping her feet out of her own shoes while in her head Cordelia thought _'if you __must__'_

"The gems are real" he said in a bragging tone as he gentle slipped the shoes onto Cordelia's feet.

"Are they?" she replied trying to sound excited but she could tell by his expression, even a bigger extreme _fool_ then Arthur himself could tell she was being sarcastic when she said that. He brushed it off but stayed kneeled in front of Cordelia.

"Cordelia" he said in that 'tone' he placed his hands on her lap taking hold of Cordelia's hands "if there's something troubling you, anything at all you know you can tell me right?" he said Cordelia nodded.

"Yes I know" she replied emotionless; there was a long silence between the both of them before Arthur decided he was going to take the risk and walk in the mine field.

"Is it about your brother?" he asked carefully eyeing Cordelia's dazed face that turned from dazed to shocked to blank in a matter of seconds

"I beg your pardon?" she said looking into his eyes.

"I know it is hard to believe that such beast could kidnap your brother but for your people, Cordelia, you must hold strong" He said one of his hand leaving Cordelia's and finding its way up her leg and rubbing her thigh his eyes never left hers. "We are trying our best to find him and bring him home, but it has only been a day. They could not have traveled far" he went on. Cordelia could feel her upper lip curling into a snarl but tried her best not to show it.

"How do you know if the Narnians are the cause of this?" she asked catching him off guard "I mean just because you found a dwarf in the wood while looking for Caspian does not mean they are the ones who kidnapped him" in Cordelia's own opinion she liked to believe that the creatures of Narnia were wonderful like how she was told and she didn't really like how people like her uncle and Arthur talked about them like they were lower than dirt. Arthur smirked and the chuckled at Cordelia's words.

"Cordelia" he said when he was able to stop his laughter "you cannot possible think that those creatures are nice? They are vile and Savage if they did not Kidnap Prince Caspian then he must have been stupid enough to join their side" he said. Cordelia held her mouth open at his words before scowling hard at him.

"The only _Savage_ in this land " she said taking his hand and ripping it off her thigh "is _you_!" with a fit of rage Cordelia took hold of the Cake that was missing two slices and shoved it in Arthurs face before taking off while snorting insults such a "Pig" over her shoulder at him.

Maids gasped and quickly walked out of the way when they saw Cordelia for they knew the look, they knew the walk, and they would always know the language that there princess owned when Arthur had left her outraged.

"Never in my life have I ever met such a muscle Maniac, Pig faced, _Stupid_ air headed _idiot_!" Cordelia shouted at the top of her lungs as she round a corner to her room. Some of the maids that saw her trailed after Cordelia as she stormed into her open room seeing some servants making her bed and stopped quick. They all whirled around and stared wide eyed at the fuming royalty in both shock and fear. Now for a Second, but just a second and no second more, Cordelia felt a bit stupid herself because she was acting like a spoiled brat who didn't get what she wanted and was taking her anger out on everyone but once again that was only for a second. Once this second passed, Cordelia screeched at the top of her lungs at the servants. "GOT OUT! GET OUT GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM _NOW_!" she screamed as they hurried and ran out of her room. The ones who went too slowly Cordelia aided and shoved out of the door before slamming it shut and leaning her back against it sliding down to the floor.

"Oh please Princess Cordelia, please do come out of there" one of the Maids said in the kindest, not afraid voice she could have "I am certain that Master Arthur did not mean it at all I promise" she went on.

"SHUT UP! GO AWAY! ALL OF YOU!" Cordelia screamed back standing up and storming over to her bed.

"At least say thank you for those lovely shoes he got you" one of the servants commented. The bedroom door flew open and slammed into the wall making all the servants jump back and stare in surprise wondering if that worked but their hopes were quickly shattered as they watched the golden heels with red gems fly out of the corridor and slam into the wall across the door dropping to the floor broken and destroyed in one throw, Cordelia quickly slam her door shut after this.

That was when Cordelia had decided; if no one was going to look for Caspian, and no one showed any signs that they had or ever did, she was going to do it herself. Beside it just didn't feel right here anymore, this place and this life. Cordelia had no power though she was Princess and was her uncle was marrying her off to get rid of her. For all Cordelia knew Miraz could have killed her brother! She quickly shook her head trying not to think of the worst things that could have happen to Caspian.

Whatever had happen to him whether he actually joined the Narnians or not Cordelia wasn't going to know just by sitting here and doing nothing but hopping for the best. That night she didn't bother to pack anything, it would only slow you down. She reluctantly slipped some flat shoes, Cordelia hated wearing shoe even if they didn't have heels, and folded a cloak into her arms before slipping into her wardrobe where a secret passage lead into a hall somewhere far from her room. Cordelia ran silently and unheard to the stables and pulled the cloak on pulling the hood over her head and climbing onto her horse, a strong and fast male named Carden. Cordelia treated him well since he was given to her at a young age. She always believed that one day he might talk but he has yet to, Cordelia hasn't given up yet though.

"alright Carden, we are getting out of here" she said leading the horse out of the stable, when she was out in the open and clear Cordelia let her instincts kick in and they told her to run, run and never look back. "YA!" Cordelia yelled kicking the side of Carden who at the command ran. As she shot across the courtyard towards the gate she heard a guard yelling as they saw her.

"Shut the gate! Lift the Bridge!" Without having to try Cordelia made it under the gate before it could close but the bridge was already half way up.

"Aslan help me" Cordelia mumbled as she kicked Carden's side signaling him to go faster which he did running up the slanted bridge and leaping high into the air. In the air for a moment feeling came at Cordleia fast, the feelings of freedom, of joy, of curiosity, and most of all of Determination. Carden didn't stop running after he landed on the grass on the other side of the bridge nor did Cordelia try to make him. She wanted to get as far from here as she could; she felt like she could do more now that she knew she could run from this Prison dressed a heaven.


	3. Chapter 2: Not a threat

**Chapter 2:** Not a threat

* * *

It had been days now since Cordelia had run from home and though she was a very stubborn girl she had to admit she was beginning to wish she hadn't been so reckless in her leave and had actually brought something to eat and most of all something to drink. Cordelia's mouth and throat were so dry.

When she ran off that night about half way through the night she was positive that no one was following her anymore so Cordelia allowed Carden to slow down to simple walking which he had been doing ever since. She could tell he was tired and as was she for she had refused to sleep swearing that she heard twigs snapping behind her or saw someone walking past at the corner of her eye, she was on edge. Glancing down at the sword she had managed to get before her rush to leave and smiled a bit, the princess wasn't perfect with a sword and she knew it but she could hold her own against anyone if it came to it but so far no one had appeared which she was both glad about and dreading.

No one around meant no conflicts, no one to fight. However No one around also meant meaningless wondering.

Cordelia had no one to ask if they'd seen her brother, if he was safe and most of all no one around meant no food or water which her body needed badly. At this thought Cordelia blinked a few times noticing her vision getting blurry, she shook her head hard trying to gain her vision back but couldn't. Her body was shutting down due to the lack of sleep, food and water and it couldn't be stopped in its last attempt to save her life. Cordelia knew what was coming next and still fighting sleep she gripped the reins and pulled making Carden stop before her eyes drooped and she slid sideways off Carden's back and fell to the forest floor.

This startled Carden who got up on his back legs and then took off running. Still trying to stay awake, Cordelia watched Carden run off in the direction she had been heading, some of her hair fell in front of her face and the handle of her sword dug into her side "Carden..." she whispered before she blacked out.

"I say we kill her"

"So suddenly? but we don't even know if she's threat!"

"Ed's right, I mean she could have stumbled into Narnia like we did"

"No there's no doubt in my mind that girls a Talmarine, I saw her in their castle when they caught me"

"Let's at least wait until Caspian comes Peter before we do anything rash"

Cordelia groaned softly opening her eyes a bit, "Caspian?.." she whispered but her dry throat wouldn't allow her voice to be heard, remembering the pain in shooting into her side Cordelia rolled onto her back just a bit and looked about, there was no one in view but she could hear people talking. There was three males and female from what she heard.

"That girl has some kind of Relations with Miraz she's a threat I'm telling you" a grungy voice said, the voice of the man who said he saw Cordelia in the castle. "We need to kill her before she kills us"

Another voice jumped in a much deeper one "she can't be that much of a threat I didn't see a sword on her"

The Female voice agreed "Peter's right besides if she's a Talmarine I really think we should let Caspian see her and tell us if she's a threat or not"

There his name was again it floated in the air above Cordleia drifting into her ear bringing her body to life at least a bit. She rolled onto her stomach and struggled to push herself up to her knee's clawing and dragging at the ground until she was on her feet. Cordelia stumbled a bit as her body threatening to fall again, she grabbed onto a nearby tree.

"What do you think we should do Peter" came the third voice making her stop trying to move beside the struggle to keep herself up, her legs were weak and tired though Cordelia hadn't been walking at all she felt like she just ran around the castle 13 times. She looked over the edge of the tree just a bit to see who was there. These people, they may know something about Caspian but they were also thinking about killing Cordelia soon. At the moment everyone was turned and facing the oldest boy, he had sandy blonde hair and he was pacing back and forth thinking of his decision. The female didn't appear to be too much older than the boy they called Peter her hair was a tree brown and she had a bow with a holder of arrows on her back. The second boy Cordelia couldn't see the face of for he was leaning against the tree she was behind but he had black hair, black like Caspian's. The last voice belonged to none other than the Dwarf Cordelia saw so long ago; the one Arthur had caught when they came into the wood looking for Caspian the night he disappeared. Cordelia didn't want to wait to hear Peter's decision of her life so she carefully drew her sword and inched closer to the closest boy the best she could in her weak state. As she got ready to behead the boy Peter sighed and stopped pacing.

"Well?" the girl asked Peter looked at them all but his eye's quickly caught Cordelia in mid swing

"Edmund Duck!" he yelled. Edmund, who seemed a bit startled at the sudden command did listen and dropped to the ground just as Cordelia's sword sliced past were his neck once was, a neck she could have so easily cut off. Edmund whirled around and looked at Cordelia shocked. She returned the reaction, the boy was without a second thought breath taking, he had to be the same age as her or perhaps younger. He crawled backwards and away from Cordelia as she yanked her sword from the tree. The girl had a bow drawn and aimed at Cordelia ready to fire should she feel daring.

"Not a threat huh?" the Dwarf commented as Peter pulled his sword out as well and pointed it at Cordelia. The young Talmerine stumbled a bit blinking her eye's that were trying to close and let her body go back to sleep. She couldn't let that happen again, not now! Cordelia raised her sword ready to attack Edmund, the girl with her drawn arrow fire which Cordelia saw coming. She whirled around to face her and in one swing cut the head of the arrow off as the rest of it hit the tree trunk and fell to the floor. With that done Cordelia turned her attention back to Edmund who appeared to have gotten back on his feet, as she turned all Cordelia saw was the swinging of metal and quickly pulled her sword up to meet his in a clash.

"Are you mad?" Edmund remarked as the two had a stare down for a few minutes. Cordelia opened her mouth to speak but the words that headed for her throat couldn't be formed because she was so thirsty instead Cordelia snarled at the boy the best she could and pushed him back. He stumbled while backing away from her as she walked forward and swung again which Edmund did as well swords clashed again. The girl drew her bow again but Peter shook his head.

"Susan" he said getting the girls attention. Susan slowly lowered it and watched as the two stumbled back and forth with each other swinging and clashing and missing a few times as they fought on with no signs of stopping but Cordelia knew her limit was coming faster than usual and she would pass out soon. She had to finish this. Cordelia swung down on Edmunds head hard but the boy blocked it and swung the sword round until it flew from her hands. Gasping, her head followed it as it landed a distance away; Edmund took this advantage and kicked Cordelia in the stomach knocking her backwards and onto the ground.

Now alert she struggled to a sitting position not only to find Edmund sword pointed at her now but Peters and Susan's arrow drawn and the Dwarf had one as well. She knew she had been defeated now they could and most likely would kill her.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Peter questioned pointing his sword to Cordelia's neck firmly however the girl didn't say anything. Don't get me wrong it's not like she didn't want to, Cordelia wanted to spill her guts and tell them everything about the marriage and her Tutor's arrest, and especially about Caspian and why Cordelia ran away. The problem was she was just too weak and her throat was too dry. "Answer me" Peter said sternly pressing the sword harder against Cordelia's neck "Are you a Talmerine?" he questioned Cordelia inwardly rolled her eye's

_'why do some people think that just because it's a different question someone is going to answer'_ she thought but then slowly nodded.

"We found this horse wondering by a spring not far from here" all heads turned to the very deep voice approaching them it was a half person half horse, a Centaur.

"That's a Talmerine horse, all their horses are black like that" the Dwarf spoke as they all looked at him and then at Cordelia. She did what she had done before and nodded

"what are you doing here?" Peter went on but the sound of galloping came.

"Stop!" at this voice Cordelia's eyes perked and she looked to the side as everyone else did. Cordelia almost couldn't believe her eyes and though she couldn't she felt a leap of joy spread from her heart to the rest of her body.

Riding on his own horse towards them was Cordelia's Brother Caspian. Cordleia looked down at the sword pointed at her and noticed that Peter wasn't paying attention. Cordelia smacked the sword away from her neck startling him as he looked back down at her only to find Cordelia crawling away from him Towards Caspian.

"Hey! Wait!" he yelled running after her as she stumbled to her feet and ran for her brother tripping all the way. Caspian got off his horse in one leap and walked towards her, when Cordelia got close to near enough to him he swept her up in a tight hug

"Cordelia" he spoke into her hair with delight and relief holding onto his sister for dear life which she did as well tears burned Cordelia's eyes as she began to cry still holding onto him. Both released each other a bit to look at one another, Cordelia scanned her brothers face as quick as she could for any kind of bruise or cut or sign that he had felt pain. When she didn't see anything Cordelia smiled weakly at her brother. She couldn't fight it any longer; her legs gave out on her making her drop. Cordelia saw Caspian's surprised expression before the girl dropped backing into the world of darkness.

Caspian hunched over a bit when Cordelia became dead weight in his arms, he slowly went down onto his knees to lay her on the ground. Peter and the others approached and surrounded him as he brushed hair out of her face.

"Cordelia?" he said hopping she would reply but when Cordelia didn't he lifted her head up "Cordelia!" he yelled in fear. The words drifting into his mind, the words he didn't want to believe, that his sister might be dead. He laid his head on her chest and listened for a heart beat which he sighed in relief when he found it.

"Who is she Caspian?" Peter asked putting his sword back in its sheath the Three siblings watched Caspian lift Cordelia up like a bride, her head leaned against his shoulder and her left arm hanging life less in the air.

"She is my sister" Caspian replied quickly straining to grab the reins of his horse and Cordelia's before heading back the others close behind him.

* * *

The next time Cordelia woke up she was pleased to find that she now lay on something much _much_ softer than the forest floor. Stretching a bit she smiled and rolled over. That's when the reality hit her, last thing Cordelia remembered she was in the woods. Cordelia shot up quick into a sitting position and looked around. She was in a bed now but not her own like she had hoped, there was a blanket hanging all around her and the room was dimly lighted by candles and didn't appear to have any windows but then again she couldn't be sure from behind a curtain. Cordelia stayed quiet as she heard voices talking just outside of the bed she lay in.

"She looks exhausted" came the voice of girl.

"We found her in the woods, she was passed out" The voice of Susan came to Cordelia's ears "She's Caspian's sister" the girl explained fo9llowed by a gasp

"She's Cordelia?" the over girl asked

"You knew about her Lucy?" Susan asked

"Well Caspian had mentioned her to me once but she's so much prettier then he described" Lucy replied. The door to the room opened with sounds of shuffling feet before the sound of the door closing came.

"Has she woken up yet?" Caspian's voice reached Cordelia's ears; there was a silence that made her guess someone had shaken their head. Footsteps came next and the next thing Cordelia knew there was Shadow looming over the side of the bed, frantic the girl quickly dropped back down and closed her eyes. The curtain was drawn just a bit, enough for Caspian to peer in and look down at her.

"I asked Reepicheep to sneak into the castle to get information" Peter said "he said they've been looking for your sister since the night after you left. They've been told She was kidnapped but i believe she most likely ran away" Caspian nodded smiling down at Cordelia brushing hair out of her face that did nothing but drop right back into the same place making Caspian chuckle a bit. It always did that and perfectly got on Cordelia's nerves especially at this moment of time since it was itching her nose badly.

"We have to check the area, they'll be looking for her still" Caspian said. Cordelia could hear his footsteps as he walked away from the bed. She opened one eye just a bit and when she found the curtain to be closed again she scratched her nose pulling the hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"Alright" Peter spoke "Lucy, Susan you'll come with us and Ed watch the girl. If she wakes up don't let here leave" he said Cordelia heard people shuffling out of the room and sat up throwing her legs over the edge of the bed and standing up stretching a bit.

"Right" Edmund said and then the door closed. It was moment later that Cordelia quietly pulled back the curtain and allowed herself to get a look at the room. It wasn't painted, the walls were all stone and it gave her the feeling that she was in a cave of some sort.

Two torches were set on the walls on either side of the door that Edmund stood facing. Cordelia watched as he sighed and slowly turned to face the bed but when he saw her he jumped surprised.

"Your awake" he said, he was perfectly glad that it was dim in the room for if it wasn't the Talmerine princess would be able to see the blush coming to his face, he had seen beautiful girls before but she was a whole different story for him. It would be hard for him being a boy to be able to put into words just how much she took his breath away only to say that she had something that no girl Edmund had ever seen had he was sure of it and the fact that she didn't speak, or at least yet, just added to that giving off an air of mystery. Edmund stood rather stiff as Cordelia stepped away from the curtain and stared at him with slightly wide eyes and mouth slightly open as if she was going to speak but she didn't.

_'I need water'_ came the thought groaning in her head as Cordelia walked past Edmund and towards the door.

"w-wait" Edmund said whirling around Cordelia stopped and looked back at him raising an eyebrow at him "You can't leave, I have to watch over you" he said Cordelia stood there for a minute just staring at him before a smirk appear on her lips, she gave a slight shrug as if to tell him "That's not my problem" Cordelia took the handle and opened the door "Hey! I said you can't leave!" Edmund yelled following the girl out of the room.


	4. Chapter 3: You are Cordelia

**Chapter 3:** Your are Cordelia

* * *

" Hey! i said stop!" Edmund called to Cordelia but the girl just kept ignoring him as she stepped over bushes and rounded trees on her search for water.

He had been following Cordelia since she left the how.

He would stop calling for the princess stop every minute or so but only to start back up again. Cordelia couldn't help but glance back at him every once and a while when she was sure Edmund wasn't paying attention, He was shorter than his brother but taller than Cordelia that was for sure, with black hair like Caspian but a face that was like his brothers but much different. By looking at him Cordelia could tell he was sharper on certain things like when it came to dueling with swords. But more than that he was handsome, If Cordelia had to choose between being a traitor to her people to be with Edmund or going back home and marrying Arthur just to see his good looks the talmerine would pick the boy she'd almost beheaded any day.

Edmund turned his head away from what he was looking at and looked Cordelia in the eye. Her heart skipped a beat when their eyes made contact and she quickly looked away from him and forward, she could feel her face growing red a bit.

"You aren't going to listen are you?" Edmund voice came up a moment later, Cordelia looked back at him over her shoulder and shook her head no before looking forward again and easing down of the rotting log that she had been standing on. Edmund quickly followed. "What are we doing out here anyways?" Edmund asked sprinting a bit to catch up with the girl and then walking by her side. Cordelia stared down at her feet and kept walking, if only she could talk! She needed to find water!

When Cordelia didn't reply Edmund shuffle a noticeable amount while walking showing that he was growing nervous. "Alright you don't have to tell me that" he said in a murmur that seemed to be to himself, and then looked at her again "Peter told us he thinks that you ran away from home, is that true?" he asked Cordelia nodded making Edmund smile slightly "Alright now we're getting somewhere" he said her smiled in return "Alright then can you talk?" He asked and of course Cordelia nodded her head "Then why haven't you said anything yet?" he asked getting rolled eyes from Cordleia before she walked ahead leaving Edmund to stand still for a moment in surprise and confusion before noticing that she was far ahead of him "Hey wait!" he called hurrying after her. "Was it something I said?" he asked when he caught up to Cordelia again. The girl heaved out a breath and shook her head no and kept walking. Now she was determined to get some water, but she couldn't hear any streams or rivers or running water any where especially with Edmund asking questions every minute but after she shook her head to his last question they both went silent.

It was when silence over came both that Cordelia heard it, the sound of running water. She stopped in her tracks and listened closely. Edmund stopped too drawing his Sword and looking around alert.

"What is it? Did you hear something?" He asked looking around wildly but Cordelia held up a hand to Edmund making him grow silent. Now that she had silence Cordelia closed her eye's listening before broking off into a run in the direction she heard the water coming from "Hey! Where are you going!" Edmund yelled sheathing his sword and running after the girl as she swerved around trees and through bushes before running out into the open.

In front of Cordelia there was a stream, she looked up and down it with joy.

Finally!

To her right Cordelia saw a small waterfall, perhaps a foot or so taller than her, she walked up to it and cupped her hands under the water and began to drink from it. Moments later Edmund sprung from the bushes a distance away from Cordelia looking around wildly.

"Where'd you go!" he called but the girl ignored him, she kept drinking even after her mouth wasn't dry any more, until her belly felt full. She then whipped her mouth and sighed in relief feeling a lot better. Edmund, though just a walk away, had lost track of Cordelia and was looking around.

"That feel's _so_ much better"

He turned his head in the direction of the voice when he saw Cordelia he raised an eyebrow at her. The girl turned away from the waterfall and rose her eyebrow as well "What?" she asked but Edmund quickly shook his head

"Nothing" He replied

"These shoes are getting on my nerves" Cordelia complained looking down at her feet, kicking the shoes off with another sigh. "That's much better" she said going on her toes and walking into the stream taking hold of her dress, which Cordelia now remembered was her night gowned, and pulled it up so it didn't get wet.

"Your Caspian's sister right?" Edmund asked, Cordelia glanced back at him for a moment before looking back at her feet stepping onto a rock and out of the stream.

"That I am" she said, silence followed as Cordelia leaped from rock to rock until she was in the middle of the stream and sitting on one of the larger rocks.

"Um...uh" Edmund mumbled not sure what to say, he kicked a rock into the stream. "Uh Princess-"

"Cordelia" Cordelia interrupted him looking at him over her shoulder "but you already know that right?" she giggled smiling at him. He chuckled nervously and gave you a kind of crooked smile.

"I'm-" Cordelia interrupted again.

"King Edmund" she said sitting upright "The just" she added.

"so you knew?" Edmund asked stepping on the stone that Cordelia had stepped on making his way to her. The young girl shrugged.

"yes, i kind of figured it out when i saw your sisters arrow" she said "Sorry about almost taking your head off" she added. Edmund shrugged as well

"I've had worse, _true me_" he said

"You mean like fighting the White Witch Jadis?" asked Cordelia "What was it like?" She turned to face Edmund as he approached her lying on her stomach. He rested his hands on the edge of the rock and leaned towards Cordelia a little.

"I'll tell you if you come back with me" he said making Cordelia frown at him.

"But it's so nice out" she said in a whining tone.

"I know _but_ " Edmund said "It's not safe for you right now and besides Peter said i have to-"

"Ah yes, High king Peter" Cordelia said "the magnificent" with that she slid backwards off the rock away from him. "Alright" she said as her feet touched the water "I'll go back with you, _if_ you can catch me" Edmund went wide eyed as Cordelia took off across the other side of the stream.

"Hey!" He called running around the large rock only to step into the deeper part of the stream and drop into the water making Cordelia laugh at him. He stumbled a bit and looked up at her pausing as he stared. The girl's long hair curled like huge waves that rippled past her shoulders, she had streaks of blonde in her hair cause by the sun. The dress she wore was a dark blue with long white sleeves. Her face was in a wide smile showing her white teeth.

"What's wrong?" The young girl laughed bringing Edmund's mind back "Does the great King Edmund need help getting out of the water?" she taunted and giggled. Edmund smiled at Cordelia and stood up wading out of the water towards her as fast as he could which, to Cordelia's surprise, was pretty fast. Cordelia jumped, her smile turning into shock as he was running across the short distance. She whirled around and took off running into the woods Edmund close behind her.


	5. Chapter 4: Instant Spark

Capter 4: Instant Spark

* * *

She stepped on sticks and rocks; she leaped over bushes and around trees laughing childishly. The sudden thought that she wasn't blocked by castle walls had sparked a new found excitement for life deep inside Cordelia. This feeling, oh she just couldn't put it into words! This sudden rush of freedom and delight did the Narnians enjoy such feelings all the time? Suddenly the trees began to thin up ahead and light became clearer, they must be coming to a clearing! Cordelia made a dash for it despite the sounds of a suddenly alert Edmund.

"Cordelia" he called "wait! Don't!" but it was too late. A wall of high bushes was all that separated Cordelia from that clearing and she was certain nothing would stop her as pushed her bare feet off the ground in a high leap over the wall, but instead leaped into open air an arm found her waist, wrapped itself around it and yanked her hard enough to take her off her feet had she been standing on them. Both Cordelia and her attacker fell backwards into some nearby brush with an "oof!" getting tangled in leaves and branches.

Before Cordelia could have much of a reaction to this sudden ambush a large hand, of a male more than likely, was placed firmly over her mouth sending Cordelia on high alert. What was this? Oh no! Had the talmerine soldiers found her already? Her freedom! But more importantly her safety! No soldier had ever handled Cordelia like this, what was going to happen next? Utterly terrified Cordelia turned her head to try and see the face of her capture. She was met with no resistance and soon she was staring into the face of her own brother. He motioned for her to stay quiet as Edmund came bounding towards them and his siblings approached as well.

"What are the two of you doing here?" Peter whispered hardly to his brother "I told you not to let her leave the How"

"Sh-she wouldn't listen to me!" Countered Edmund but Cordelia wasn't listening to their conversation, finally she was seeing why a thick forest was suddenly so clear up ahead. The wood up ahead was being completely torn down! Cordelia's grew in size as she took in the sight of a bridge being built across a great river towards them. They were coming...

"Brother" Caspian turned his attention to his sister who gently removed his hand from her mouth. She look up at him with fear and worry "what is this?" to this Caspian stared down at Cordelia in silence for a moment.

"Explain later" Peter interrupted any explanation about to be made "come on before someone sees us" Caspian nodded before helping Cordelia to her feet. The group snuck away from the river unheard and unseen and before Cordrlia knew it they were calmly walking through the woods back to the hiding place of the Narnians called the How. During this walk Cordelia trailed in the back alongside Edmund hanging onto his every word as he told her his detailed story of his days as the white witch's prisoner before he was rescued by Aslan and eventually fought her in battle. There were, of course, some parts of Edmunds grand tale that sound very hard to believe at times and it was those times that oldest brother Peter would so kindly correct his younger brother. Nevertheless Cordelia listened asking as many questions as she could come up with, gasping when the moment called for it and almost breaking into tears when she learned that Edmund almost died if it were not for his little sister Lucy.

Lucy herself had joined the conversation once or twice during the long walk back. She was a lovely girl with her big, bright eyes and that wonderful smile she never seemed to lose. In comparison to her older siblings, Lucy appeared less...what was the word Cordelia was looking for?...less hostile upon first meeting Cordelia in fact she was more than friendly. Through her Cordelia learned that the siblings were not from Narnia at all but a land known as Finchley, of course the Talmerine Princess had never heard of such a land but nodded all the same, and that only a year had past where they were from where as here many many years had gone by. Cordelia quickly made friends with Queen Lucy along the walk thanks to these conversations.

Back at the How, once Cordelia had finished a very good meal she had been given and a refreshing drink, the newly freed Talmerine was able to witness the Narnians at work making weapons and armor or simply supplying stock for everyone else. There was so many Narnians, far more than what Cordelia had originally thought there was still alive. She wandered outside without much notice of course fully aware that it was safe for her to be out alone. Arthur was looking for her after all, oh how the very thought made Cordrlia's skin crawl, but the wood was calling to her and this being her first time in them Cordelia would not soon ignore it. Who knew, this may her first and last time in these wood-that being determined by if Cordelia died or not-so while she was here she planned to take in as much as she could. She walked about the trees until she was back in the area where she and Edmund once were; surprisingly enough the shoes she had long ago abandoned here were still set neatly beside the stream and Cordelia intended to let them stay there. Much like before she lifted the front of her dress and walked on her toes across the water towards the large rock she had climbed onto when she had been here with Edmund. This time around though climbing the massive stone proved to be more difficult than Cordelia originally thought possible, she grunted a few times as she clawed at the rock trying to climb up it but she failed and before she could stop herself Cordelia slipped and dropped into the water. She didn't stay under for long, within minutes Cordelia was sputtering to the surface sitting up with a bit of shock. That was when she heard it, someone's laughter floating into her ears.

"Are you alright?" the person laughing chuckled out making Cordelia look their way. Of course it would be Edmund who eventually found her. The male made his way towards Cordelia and the young princess turned pink from where she sat staring up at him. "I thought princesses were graceful"

"Humorous" Cordelia snapped but only succeeded in making Edmund laugh at her more. "well now that you have proven your thought to be false, might as what you are doing here?" before he could answer Cordelia held a hand and silenced him "might I take a guess?" she said "King Peter sent you?" Edmund chuckled nodding slightly at her guess.

"I'm still in charge of watching over you" he said offering a hand to help the fallen girl out of the water but all Cordelia did was stare at the offered hand in slight silence. "What's wrong?" Edmund questioned "or do you enjoy sitting in the water?"

"Hardly" Cordelia retorted taking his hand and yanking him forward. Edmund yelled out and fell face first into the water beside Cordelia with a loud splash sending cool water over her. She scampered to her feet and quickly backed away from the fallen king of old. Now it was Cordelia's turn to laugh as Edmund came sputtering to the surface.

"That's not funny" Edmund sputtered sitting up.

"Yes it is, it is actually very amusing" Cordelia giggled out trying to keep from laughing as hard as she actually wished to, if only to spare Edmund his pride.

"I'll show you funny" Edmund said getting up and shoving Cordelia backwards into the water. She stared up at him too stunned to move while he simply laughed.

"You did _not_ just shove me" She commented Edmund however nodded. Cordelia huffed pushing herself up and went to shove him but he grabbed her wrist before she could do much. Both smirked at each other pushing against one another fighting to push the other into the water. Edmund, being taller and a boy, pushed Cordelia back a bit but that only made her and her stubborn streak push harder. However the force between the two shifted abruptly when Cordelia stepped back and ended up stepping into the deep part of the river, she yelped falling backwards and yanking Edmund with her as she fell.

Cordelia felt the rush of water followed by the sound of Edmund hitting the water after her. They both sat up moments later gasping for air at first but then after gaining air the two looked at each other in silence before laughing. It was then that Cordelia noticed their positions, she was sitting up and Edmund was on his hands and knees looming above her, his face a little ways from hers. Oh if her uncle, or anyone for that matter, saw them right now what would they think? What would her people think of their beloved princess if they saw her like this? Cordelia slowly stop laughing letting her eyes wonder to everything but the boy before her while Edmund, seeming to finally notice their position, did the same. Occasionally they let off nervous chuckles. Cordelia could feel her heart beat reach her throat and speed up when she gazed up at Edmund and he looked down at her. Suddenly she didn't feel so very worried about the would-be thoughts of anyone. She could feel a definite attraction to Edmund and he had the same for her, or at least that's what she thought she was see in his eyes that drew closer to her own.

Cordelia could not complaining though, they may have crossed path for the first time earlier today but there was a suffocating chemistry between them, an instant spark that was already burning down the forest, so to speak.

Utterly captured by the boy's eyes Cordelia let her slowly begin to close and Edmund drew closer. Just as his breath brush Cordelia lips someone cleared their throat.

Edmund backed away quick and both stared at a bagger, who Cordelia had been introduced to as Trufflehunter, who stood staring at the two of them with a smirk. Cordelia felt her cheeks flashed red while Edmund got off of her and helped her to her feet.

"Your majesties" spoke Trufflehunter "King Peter has requested a meeting. We are waiting for you both"

"Uh right" Edmund said. Both shuffled awkwardly after this exchange but followed Trufflehunter to the how nonetheless.


	6. Chapter 5: The Meeting

A/N: Yaaay! I'm on my last week of school! I'm almost free for the summer! Okays so I will try to put up the next chapter on Friday but I will be swamped with final testing so it might not happen. On another note I'll say this here since i said it on my otehr story. I have an account on Formspring which is linekd on my Bio page so if you have any questions you'd like to ask you can ask them there, You're not required to have an account to ask questions.

I do not Own the Chronicles of Narnia in no shape or form.

**EmmaWatsonFan4:** Thanks for pointing this out! I always thought it was with an 'A' not an 'E' okay! I'll work hard not to make that mistake again!

**FelipeMarcusThomas:**

Cordelia: That's _hardly_ Chivalrous!

**Brain:** No, Cordelia looks like Michelle Tranchtenberg who...I believe played Dawn Summers in Buffy the Vampire slayer...not very familiar with BVS...

* * *

Chapter 5: The Meeting

* * *

After arriving in the how and getting a change of clothes, that Queen Susan kindly lent to Cordelia, the Telmerine princess found herself seated on the broken stone table beside Queen Lucy.

"The Telmarines will be here soon" spoke the eldest Pevensie High King Pete as all eyes focused on him and Caspian.

"What do you suggest we do my liege" Stormhold, the centaur who had found Carden when Cordelia had fainted, inquired.

Both males spoke at the same time before abruptly stopping and staring at one another. The high king gave Caspian a challenging glare making Cordelia's brother back off and quickly step down allowing the high king of old his space.

"We need to strike them before they strike us" High king Peter decided

"That's crazy!" Caspian countered loudly "No one has ever taken that castle"

"That is because there _is_ no one to take that castle..." Cordelia spoke softly but in that room it was as if she shouted. Both boys looked at her in silence, Caspian giving Cordelia a "don't disagree with me now" kind of look that made the young girl avoid her brother's stares all together. "there is... always a first time" she added in her still soft tone "When we took the castle of Car paravel I am certain it too was the first time an enemy attempted to take the castle" their tutor had taught Cordelia the history of the Telmarines well "as time and current circumstance will inform you...we succeeded"

"_Exactly_" high king Peter remarked giving Caspian a smug look as if rubbing in his face the fact that his sister wasn't on his side of the argument. Cordelia narrowed her eyes at this she would make short work of his immaturity.

"_However_" she added "Car paravel was not expecting to be attacked, we had the element of surprise" the look on the high kings face vanished at her words "and while our people had a number of commanders the enemy had none lacking also a Queen or King to give them direction" High King Peter visibly cringed showing Cordelia that their departure from Narnia was not a shallow wound for him "our victory was one of rare find" she ended with satisfaction in her expression.

"I for one feel safer underground" Tufflehunter spoke stepping forward.

"if we dig deeper underground we could increase our defenses" Queen Susan voiced in standing next to Caspian who gave her a smile while High King Peter gave her a glare.

"If The Talmerines are smart they'll wait and starve us out" Edmund said taking his brothers side.

"We could store nuts" a jittery squirrel said

"Yes and then we can throw them at the Telmarines" a voice from whom Cordelia couldn't find the speaker, "_Shut up_!" it bellowed. She took a glance around for a moment spotting a small mouse on the ground with a sword.

"It is...a mouse?" she whispered to Lucy who nodded "My goodness...how adorable" Cordelia added lowly as an afterthought. Lucy smile and try not to laugh.

"That's Reepicheep" she explained. Well, Reepicheep seemed to have heard Cordelia's comment for he grunted in anger and turned to High King Peter.

"I think you know where i stand sire" he said he bowed.

"Even if we had enough food to stay under ground for 100 years" Cordelia rose from her seat crossing her arms "Miraz is born for war nor does he cringe at death, he will destroy this place and crush us all in one blow" silence enveloped the room as all in it contemplated what action should be taken. High King Peter looked to Caspian "this isn't a fortress... It's a tome" and with that he turned to Stormhold "If i can get your troops in, can you handle the guards?" he asked

"Or die trying" Stormhold replied.

"that's what I'm afraid of" heads turned at Lucy's sudden words.

"Excuse me?" Peter asked, there was a pause all around before his sister spoke.

"Well" she started "you talk like there are only two options: Dying down here or dying over there" to her words the High king gained a sour look. He turned to fully face his sister holding and air of such power and demand for respect.

"I don't think you've really been listening Lu" he said but Lucy neither flinched nor back down.

"no you're the one not listening" She shot back "or did you forget who really defeated the white witch, Peter" High King Peter went silent for a long time trying to recover from the blow his little sister just gave him.

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough" he said and that was the end of the argument. What followed was Peter giving everyone instructions of what they were to do and where they were to go but Cordelia would hear no more. It was obvious that they would storm the castle and High King Peter did not seem the type to any opinion from those not holding fully support of him. She was useless there she figured she'd practice with her sword in hopes of being useful with the time for battle came.

* * *

When things had settled down and the plan was decided Caspian and Peter were the only ones left in the room.

"How well can your sister fight?" Peter asked taking Caspian by surprise. Peter did not really plan on making Cordelia join them in the heat of battle did he?

"Just as good as any solider in Miraz army" Caspian replied Peter nodded

"Good..." he said and fell silent trying to think, Caspian frowned at him

"You cannot plan to have my sister fight are you?" he questioned, Peter nodded

"We need as many as we can get to fight and you and her know the lay of the land better than us" Peter explained but saw the expression on Caspian's face, he had almost lost his sister once to starvation when they first found her and he didn't want to take a risk and do it again. Peter sighed "I'll send her with Edmund" he said Caspian nodded and left to tell Cordelia.

After asking around a bit Caspian ended up outside in a clearing in the forest not far from the How where he found the young girl. He stood within the tree's watching her swing the sword in her hands as if she was surrounded by enemies. Feet rooted to the ground, slashing the air quick but a bit clumsy Caspian chuckled a bit moving to approach Cordelia but caught the sight of someone else coming. On closer view it was Edmund; Caspian smirked and backed away and out of view. He watched both with amusement.

Cordelia whipped around and swung sword in hand for the umpteenth time and clashed with another sword. She blinked staring at it in shock before looking at its owner and smirked, of course it was him.

"It would seem that you have a talent for finding me" Cordelia mused earning a smirk from the boy.

"That appears to be the case" he replied with great amusement in his tone. Cordelia smiled back him before pushing him away hard. Take by surprise Edmund stumbled back but quickly regained his footing.

"This looks familiar" the princess spoke and Edmund nodded

"Familiar enough to end the same way" he said a playful smile crossed his face. Cordelia tipped her head to the side slightly eyebrow arched. He was confident and could rightfully be so, King Edmund the Just was highly noted in many texts for his skill in dueling and Cordelia had seen firsthand such skill. She was good but he was better, she would have to be careful.

"Says you!" Cordelia yelled charging him. He jumped out of the way the first strike and that was when the two began to savagely swing at one another, Cordelia had almost cut him once or twice as he had done so with her but despite the telmerines best attempts the result was , in fact, the same as before with Cordelia laying on the ground on her back and Edmund pointing his sword at her neck.

"Told you" Edmund laughed

"Silence" She countered swatting the sword away and standing up, Edmund laughed more.

"Your form is a bit off, here let me help" he said placing his hands on Cordelia's hips which made her stiffen up for a moment while he moved behind her. Even for royalty this hardly appropriate! Oh what would her Uncle say to her if he saw Cordelia now? Edmund moved her to one side a bit before being okay with where she stood however his hands never left her hips. "Good, now spread your legs a bit, that one goes in front of the other" he pointed out and Cordelia did as she was told.

"Like this?" she asked and gasped as he replied "yes" in her ear. Yes this was certainly anything but appropriate contact.

"Perfect now..." Edmund said finally letting Cordelia go and walking over to her sword picking it up "here's your second problem" he said "this can't be your sword it's heavier than Peters" at this Cordelia gave a nervous grin.

"It is not. I do not own a sword of my own, I am to be protected at all times so there was need to forge a blade for me" she explained lightly "I simply grabbed the nearest one in my rush to flee the castle. There was no time to gauge weight and use"

"I see" Edmund nodded "here use mine it's much lighter" he handed Cordelia his sword and coming behind her again this time his hands were over Cordelia's holding them "alright hold it steady, lower your arms a bit or else you're leaving your stomach wide open for attacking" Edmund instructed resting his chin on her left shoulder which after a moment the girl got use to. She lowered her arms a bit

"Like this?"

"that's too low now you've left your neck open" Edmund said moving his hands to Cordelia's forearms and raising them a little "Right there so if you get attack you can react and block from above or below" he said in her ear "perfect" and with that Cordelia laughed a bit.

"You are a great teacher" she giggled turning her head to look at him smiling he smiled back.

"Well I don't know about great but..." Edmund said making Cordelia laugh more lowering her arms so the Sword's tip touched the ground now. Without noticing it Edmund ran his hands up the girls arms until they were holding her shoulders "I guess i am a great teacher...hmmm you might as well start calling me Teacher now" he said making Cordelia laugh again he joined in this time, when they quieted down the telmerine's eyes shifted to the grass debating about if she should say what her mind told her to.

"that would be bad" she finally said looking up at Edmund and deep into his eyes "Students and Teachers are not meant to be attracted to one another" Edmund stopped chuckling and grew totally silent staring at her like she was him. He must have been thinking really hard because his thumbs were rubbing Cordelia's shoulders like how most people move their fingers even if it's a bit when they're deep in thought. For once Cordelia felt her stomach tied in knots "well...teacher or Edmund?" she asked in a bit of a teasing way that brought him back out of his thoughts.

"Ed-" Cordelia almost leaped for joy as he was about to say 'Edmund' but he stopped when he looked past her face and without a second thought backed away from her. Cordelia whirled around and looked for what Edmund saw and caught her brother approaching both.

"Brother" Cordelia addressed her sibling handing Edmund his sword, Caspian was smiling from one ear to the other.

"I would like to speak to my sister for a moment" Caspian said, Edmund nodded and walked away. Both watched him until they thought he was far enough " I see you and King Edmund are getting along rather nice" Caspian said smirking at his sister, Cordelia easily smirked back

"so have you and Queen Susan" she replied and her smirk grew larger at his expression "this is good news, it is about time you began looking for a bride anyway..."

"uh-er-well anyway" he stuttered changing the subject and making his younger sister giggle lightly "tonight you will be with Edmund to signal us in" Cordelia nodded at this and glance over at Edmund he was pacing about calmly. Right at this moment you didn't know what to call the thing that was Edmund and herself. Friend? Comrades? a couple? At the last one Cordelia's face lost color and she mentally laughed, what kind of couple has never kissed? at that question her face turned fully pale remembering the almost lip lock at the river. Perhaps one could simply call it two people with an extreme instant attraction to one another. "Cordelia" Caspian said "Be careful tonight, make sure you get back here" Cordelia looked down at the grass again.

"...if I find out you have not returned" she said turning her head and looking Caspian in the eyes "Then nor shall I..."


	7. Chapter 6:Raid of the castle of Casp

Chapter 6:Raid of the castle of Caspian

* * *

Just as planned the raid was put into action when night fell upon the earth. It was this night that Cordelia returned to her home by the talons of a great Griffins to attack the great structure and take it over. The large bird that held her in its claws flew high above the castle circling it as she scanned the moonlight area, pushing hair out of her face that the wind blew. Among the darkness a flicker of light brighter than that of any flame Cordelia had ever seen before caught her eye. She tapped the leg of the Griffin to get its attention.

"There! Below us" she said over the wind pointing at the light. The Griffin tightened its hold on Cordelia's waist and did a nose dive down to the area, in seconds she could make out as much of Edmund as possible in the dark and soon after Cordelia was low enough for the Griffin to safely be able to drop her on the roof above Edmund and quickly flew off.

"Alright Cordelia" came Edmunds voice from below, Cordelia glance over her shoulder at him, he stood with his arms opened up to her "jump down, I'll catch you" he said however instead of letting herself slide off the high roof Cordelia clung to it for dear life.

"I...I-I would rather very much stay up here thank you" she responded in a shaky voice. Edmund sighed, of all the things that Cordelia could have been afraid of and of all the times it had to be a silly thing like this and she just had to pick _now_.

"I can see your underwear" he said and Cordelia's face utterly reddened.

"That is fine too" she called back after a moment's thought. At this Edmund let out a frustrated groan.

"I'm right here Cordelia I swear on my life I'll catch you" he said, silence followed for a minute or two.

"You promise?" Cordelia questioned looking down at him, he nodded. Slowly, after giving it much thought, she slid down the roof and off. Edmund, like he had promised, caught Cordelia but fell backwards to the ground still holding onto her as he did. The pair looked at each other in surprise for a quick moment before realizing how they had landed. Now was his chance, it was just Cordelia and him, no one would interrupt. Edmund lifted his head to that of the young princesses when...

"Edmund..." she spoke up bashfully "I am alright…You can let me go now"

"Oh...right" he said release her so she could get up.

Edmund then signaled in the others and then awaited Peter's call. That time was spent flipping the flashlight in his hand and looking about and looking at Cordelia every now and again. Cordelia twirled and twisted her hair between her fingers in an effort to pass the time. 'How cute she looked' he couldn't help but think as he watched her.

"I wonder what takes them so long..." Cordelia said looking to Edmund who nodded. His mind couldn't have been any further from the task at hand; it was floating in the land of daydreams that this princess beside him took pure control over.

"Cordelia" Edmund said getting her attention. How could he be so nervous around a girl? He use to be a king for goodness sake! He faced the White witch and even death, but here he was King Edmund the just and he was at a loss of words. He was a king! He was a king! He could do this!

"Hm?" Cordelia hummed tilting her head a bit at him and making her curly hair fall into her face just a bit. Edmund falter, he couldn't do this…

"Ah...Er…uh" he stammer for words under Cordelia's now curious stares "Remember what you asked before about the Teacher or Edmund thing?" he asked, she nodded.

"What of it?"

Edmund's mouth hung open for a moment not sure how to put it. That he had wanted to say 'Edmund' he wanted to yell it at the top of his lung so all of Narnia could hear him if it meant that this girl would be his, that he could stare at her beautiful face and know that she had the same developing feeling for him that he had for her.

"Uh-well-" he stopped.

Both looked wide eyed as the thing he had used to signal the others, he had called it a flashlight and Cordelia had trouble saying the word and understanding the concept of batteries which it ran by, missed his hand and dropped to the lower area. They stared down at it with wide eyes and mouth open. A guard walked over to it and picked it up looking at it.

"Stay here" Edmund whispered and climbed onto the edge of the wall and jumped down attacking the man and fighting with him over the Flashlight. Behind Edmund another guard was approaching him. Now, Cordelia _could have_ told him to look behind him but in a sudden rush of adrenalin she followed his example leaping over the wall and dropped down on the man.

"Ed! Do the signal!" Peter called while the two fought off the guards.

"I'm a little busy Pete" Edmund yelled back "Cordelia" Edmund grunted "a little bit of help here"

"just a moment" Cordelia said pushing the guard she fought back then wacked the guy over the head at the same time Edmund knocked the other guy out with the flash light but then panicked as the flashlight didn't turn on. You could hear Soldiers yelling about intruders.

"Ed!" Peter yelled as the flashlight went on and with a sigh of relief Edmund signaled Slughorn's troops in.

"Over here!" more guards were coming.

"Um Edmund, I think we should run" Cordelia spoke making him look

"...yea"

* * *

Going through the nearest door Edmund pulled Cordelia down a set of spiral steps and down the dark corridors of the castle of Caspian.

"Do you know where we're going?" Edmund asked first looking back past them both and then at Cordelia. She shook her head before they turned a corner and taking off only to skid to a stop and run back the way they came; now the pair were being chased by soldiers. Edmund was leading the mindless running now practically dragging Cordelia down the hall. She stumbled for a while before finally tripping and tumbling to the floor, Edmund whirled around and kneeled down next to you "Are you alright?" she nodded as he pulled her to her feet. The guards had caught up by now and the leader had his sword drawn.

"Freeze both of you!" he said "Intruders-" he was about to go on but when he looked at Cordelia, or it appeared so but it was very hard to tell if he was because of his helmet, he stopped. It had been hard for people to see the girls face outside because it was so dark but now that Cordelia was inside by lights it wouldn't be hard for someone to recognize her. The guard removed his helmet and Cordelia's eyes grew wide with horror.

"Arthur?" she yelled in shock backing away.

"I knew it was you" he said taking as many steps towards Cordelia as Cordelia took away from him. He took her hand and kissed it making the princesses skin crawl "Cordelia my love" he spoke taking hold of both of her hands, Edmund made a confused face.

"My love?" he repeated to himself.

"I was so scared I would never see you again. You there brut" Arthur said turning to Edmund "what are you doing with my fiancé?" The question made both Cordelia and Edmund go bug eyed "Guards take this beast away he is probably a Narnian. Come, dear Cordelia, we shall take you to your uncle" Arthur said pulling Cordelia away from Edmund but she screamed out

"Let go!" and yanked herself free. The next thing Cordelia knew she felt Edmund wrapping his arm around her waist and cold steel touching her neck. Arthur, the guard, even Cordelia gasped in surprise.

"Don't move" Edmund warned Arthur backing away and pulling Cordelia with him and keeping his sword firmly against her neck. Arthur did as he was ordered and stood still as Edmund pulled Cordelia with him to the end of the corridor and turned the corner before he took her hand and they took off running.

"That was ingenious Edmund" Cordelia panted letting the boy lead the way; he didn't reply but instead yanked her hard into the nearest room and shut the door. Cordelia did a quick look around the room and realized where they were. "Hey, this is my room..." she said softly. Everything was just as she had left it, the curtains to her window drawn shut, her dresser drawer half open, even the broken golden shoes with the red gems Cordelia had thrown long ago sat by her bed where a maid had set them. Nothing had been touched "Strange how we ended up in here huh?" she asked looking back at Edmund who was facing the door with his hand on the handle "...Edmund?"

"...you have a fiancé?" he said looking back at Cordelia a small smile on his face that made her worry and take a step back. She didn't speak but watched him with weary eyes. Edmund turned fully to face Cordelia "You're getting married" he said and laughed a bit before swinging at the air.

"Edmund..." she said softly but he didn't appear to hear her as he strolled towards her bed chuckling.

"I like a girl...and she ends up to be engaged...didn't even tell me" he said out loud to himself before quickly turning on Cordelia with anger in his eyes "Why didn't you _tell_ me?" He yelled. Cordelia veered back in shock for a moment before her own face was painted with anger.

"Tell you?" she repeated getting into his face, hardly the proper behavior for royalty but no one yelled at her and got away with it." I do not have to _tell you_ anything! Besides this war you and I have no obligation to one another" she yelled back.

"Then what about all the flirting? What are you some kind of harlot?" Edmund yelled back making Cordelia gasp looking at him wide eyed.

"First off" she said stepping closer to him" I was _forced_ into this by my uncle. I had no say in the matter" she said pushing him hard "second of all how _dare_ you! You do not call me such a thing again, ever! Do you understand?" she yelled pushing him again.

"Don't you _dare_ touch a King like that!" Edmund growled. Oh, they were holding their royalty in each other's faces now? _Fine!_

"I am Princess Cordelia, descendant of Caspian the conqueror, daughter of King Caspian the ninth and younger sister of soon to be King Caspian the tenth" Cordelia remarked allowing herself to sound snooty for this onetime "I will do as I _please_" and with that she pushed Edmund again and again until he grabbed both her wrist and held them tight so she couldn't get away.

The next few minutes were made up of struggling, grunting, Cordelia's few short screams, and Edmund's yelps when she attempted to bite him. The only reason this didn't drag on was because of the sudden noise of soldiers storming down the hall and Arthur's voice yelling.

"I heard something! It was coming from the princess's room!"

When they arrived in the room however they had found nothing and quickly left. If only they had seen the scuffle in the room a moment ago they would know that Cordelia and Edmund now sat bunched together on the bed that had black curtains drawn around it, pushing closer to each other in hopes that they wouldn't be seen or heard. When they left Cordelia sighed looking from the curtain to Edmund who looked at her. She glared at him.

"Release me" she whispered harshly shoving him in the chest so hard he fell backwards away from her and almost off the bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked stumbling to his feet as Cordelia breezed across the room but went silent as he saw the passage way within the wardrobe that she had open. Following the passage way they came out into a hall Cordelia thought would be empty however luck wasn't on her side it would seem. They came face to face with Arthur.

"Ah!" Cordelia yelled in surprise, Edmund sighed taking her hand and dragging her away fast.

"You always lead us trait to them" he said and after a while of running and being chased both ended up outside where the door that leads back inside was locked.

"_You_ always lead us to a dead end!" Cordelia growled at Edmund and then gasped as Arthur and the guards came barging in. as they backed into the wall Arthur held out his hand.

"Cordelia" he said "come to me..." but Cordelia shook her head backing into Edmund who wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Don't scream" he said into her ear.

Before Cordelia could ask what he meant he dropped backwards pulling her with him. Cordelia opened her mouth to scream as they fell down along the side of the castle but it was cut off when a Griffin came swooping out of what seemed like nowhere and caught them. They were safe and now on their way back to the How. As they flew over the castle Cordelia and Edmund looked down at the castles courtyard in horror. The ground was littered with Narnians: wounded Narnians, Narnians still fighting, but mostly dead Narnians.

"…We… we have failed…" Cordelia couldn't help but whisper in pure horror.


	8. Chapter 7: At deaths door

Chapter 7: At deaths door

* * *

"Caspian!" Cordelia gave her brother little time to react before she ran into him and nearly knocked him to the ground. After a moment of steadying the both of them Caspian held his sister just as tightly as she did him. "Brother, I saw the fallen sprawled across the courtyard, there were so many! I feared the worse for you!" Cordelia confessed pulling back far enough to examine Caspian's face "are you alright?"

"...alright enough" Caspian muttered in response, Cordelia tipped her head puzzled by her brothers response but before she could open her mouth High King Peter came storming past them to the entrance of the How where Queen Lucy, of whom stayed behind, stood waiting.

"What happen?" She asked

"Ask him" Peter said looking at Caspian, Cordelia looked from Peter to Caspian to where Susan stood. Behind Susan only a handful of Narnians were coming ever so slowly across the large field before the how in a pace that cried out nothing buy defeat.

"Peter!" Queen Susan groaned tiredly as Caspian let his sister go and followed the angry High King.

"Me?" he said "you could have called it off! There was still time!" Caspian yelled.

"No, there wasn't thanks to you!" High King Peter yelled back "If you had just stuck to the plan those soldiers might still be alive right now!" at this comment Caspian scowled hard

"And if we had stayed here like I had suggested they defiantly would be!" he yelled

"You called us remember?" Bellowed the high king pointing to himself and then motioning to his siblings.

"My first mistake" Caspian said calmly

"No, your first Mistake was thinking you could lead these people!" high king Peter yelled and turned walking away from Caspian.

"HEY!" Cordelia shouted storming pass her brother, she had seen enough and heard far more than she could tolerate of this man. She stomped up to Peter as he turned to face her "at least my brother is trying to make sure we win in one piece" She shot glaring at Peter "At least he is not the one that abandoned Narnia" Peter paused for a moment most likely taken back by the 'abandoning Narnia' comment but soon he made a face and motioned around him.

"Look at this! You invaded Narnia!" He yelled his eye's shifted from Cordelia to Caspian behind her "You have no more right to be here than Miraz does, you, him, your father, not even your sister! Narnia's better off without the lot of you!" Peter yelled pointing at Caspian. Before Cordelia had a chance to reply or even try to attack Peter like she really wanted to Caspian grabbed her shoulder and pushed Cordelia behind him with such forced she stumbled back and fell. Everyone gazed in alarm as Caspian let out an animalistic cry and both males drew their swords with intentions to kill the other.

"STOP IT!" Edmund, surprisingly enough for Cordelia, was the voice of reason quickly diffusing a little of the peeking rage between the two.

When things finally settled down Caspian stormed into the how alone, and Lucy was off healing the wounded. Rather than be around the kings and queens of old, for two of them were had reason enough to be hostile towards her, Cordelia left for the inside of the the How with intent of speaking to her brother about what to do next.

"Cordelia" Cordelia looked back to see Edmund and whirled back around walking faster. He was the last person she wanted to talk to not after he called her a Harlot. "Cordelia wait!" he yelled hurrying after her.

"Do not speak to me." Cordelia spoke sharply over her shoulder and walked on but Edmund sped up and was in front of her making Cordelia stop "I do not wish to hear another word from you Edmund" she spoke quietly try to keep her voice leveled but it was easy to tell she was failing. She couldn't keep herself from trembling and most around them had stopped what they were doing to watch the exchange.

"Would you just calm down for a minute" Edmund spoke and the floodgates opened wide.

"Not after you called me a Harlot!" Cordelia hissed and heard someone gasp from behind her most likely Susan.

"That was in a fit of rage" Edmund said "and you didn't tell me about Arthur!"

"That is because there was no need too!" Cordelia yelled pushing Edmund hard.

"No need too?" Edmund repeated and Cordelia nodded.

"None at all!" she yelled back by this time even Peter was watching "the things that involve me are my own affairs not yours! I am hardly aquatinted with you to begin with, what gives you the right to even believe that there was a need for me to inform you of an engagement that I did not agree to?"

"The way you've been acting!" Edmund yelled making the girl growl in response.

"But it was you who took it the wrong way even after I explained to you time and time again that I am being forced into the marriage. The arrangement is part of the reason I ran away!" Cordelia yelled. Edmund opened his mouth to reply but the Telmarine silenced him quickly, Cordelia was not much for height, Edmund had a few heads on her, but being the niece of Miraz had its benefits and Cordelia knew how to hold an air of threatening power. With her hands clenched into white knuckled fist and her chin raised her now darkened eyes zeroed in on the just king of old "do not dare interrupt me" Cordelia spoke with dark tone, dark enough that no one would be surprised if she proclaimed 'off with his head' next but that would be a different story. "You act like you are not part to blame! You could have said 'stop' you could have disregarded me. I am no fool Edmund Pevensie! But _**no**_ you practically encouraged me! If this is how it will be with you then spare me the frustration and be gone!" Cordelia screamed the last part and pushed Edmund so hard he lost his footing and crumbled to the ground. Cordelia glared down at him for a moment before storming into the How to look for her brother.

Caspian was found in the room that held the stone table but when Cordelia found him she didn't see what she wanted too. For a moment Cordelia marveled at the wall of ice standing between the two pillars that stood in front of the statue of Aslan but inside of the ice wall was a woman, her skin was perfectly pale and though her face was that of a very cruel and evil person it was also very beautiful, her long blonde hair flowed behind her like Gravity didn't hold it down, her hand was coming out of the ice wall held open to Caspian. The boy stood staring up at the woman just as dazed as Cordelia did. On one side of him stood a hag like creature and one the other side there was a werewolf.

"Just one tiny drop of blood" the woman said in a smooth seductive voice "and this war is yours" that when Cordelia recognized her and the reality hit the girl like a hard punch to the face. The ice... The cruel yet beautiful woman and above all the wand Cordelia was now fixing her gaze on.

"Caspian!" Cordelia screamed at the top of her lungs, her voice echoed through the room and down the hall grabbing the attention of Narnian's nearby. "Caspian no! Do not summon her! She is the white witch!" Cordelia screamed drawing her sword and charging into the room, the werewolf turned towards her and his hand met her hilt before she could fully pull the sword out of the sheath. In a swift moment his fist crashed into Cordelia's stomach knocking the air out of her, she dropped to her back and held her stomach in pain trying hard to get her lungs to expand again. The others were coming now; Cordelia could hear their feet stopping the ground. Pressing on she rolled onto her stomach and pulled herself to her feet using support from the stone table. Cordelia yelled out drawing her sword and attacking the Werewolf who dodged the swing. Within minutes Edmund had suddenly joined into the battle "I can sort this myself!" Cordelia growled at Edmund jumping back from a swing and backing into the side of the Stone table with a grunt Edmund snorted.

"Sure" he said sarcastically, Cordelia took this chance to look back to where her brother was and saw Peter shove Caspian out of a circle and onto the ground where he now stood.

"Peter, a pleasure seeing you again" The white Witch said casually veering back into the wall a bit before her hand came out again "how about a little blood?" she asked "Peter... You know you can't do this alone..." by the look on his face Peter seemed to be considering it. Cordelia turned back to the fight at hand and shoved her sword into the werewolf's stomach and pushing him into the nearby wall.

"I have this handled!" she yelled to Edmund "Just got stop your fool of a brother!" Edmund stared at Cordelia shocked before looking to his brother and running in that direction. She watched Edmund for a moment, but in that moment she quickly wished she had focus on the fight at hand. It's hard to describe what Cordelia felt when this happen, at first it felt like an unwelcome hand grabbing at the left side of her stomach but that quickly turned to the feeling of getting five needle shoved into her side and before she knew it they felt like blades, Cordelia felt all of this over the course of one second before she was sent flying through the air and land on her back before rolling a distance. There Cordelia laid still trying to let her body get over the shock of the fall. It was hard to figure out just what hurt more, her back or the left side of her stomach. Cordelia groaned lifting her head a bit to see the werewolf stepping away from the wall and pulling her sword out of his stomach tossing it aside. Cordelia pushed herself off the ground fast leaving her pain to lie behind in the dirt and crawled towards her fallen sword. The werewolf saw this action and leaped at her as she took hold of the hilt and turned to face him. Cordelia screamed out and held her sword out in front of her shutting her eyes tight. There was a sudden heavy weigh above you a second later as well as a sudden sharp pain in the side of her neck. Cordelia opened her eyes and nearly when she saw that she had stabbed the werewolf in the throat, he was dead now that was for sure. Cordelia pushed the beast off of her panting, she was soaking wet with what she figured was sweat which made sense because never in Cordelia's life had she had to fight that hard and for her life for that matter, Cordelia panted completely out of breath.

There was a bone chilling scream from behind Cordelia. She turned and saw someone's sword was sticking through the ice as if stabbing through the white witch's chest her head was thrown back in a scream of pain before the ice wall cracked and shattered falling to the ground in clumps and there behind it stood Edmund. He looked from Peter to Caspian.

"I know...you had it sorted" he said while panting. His eyes met Cordelia's and the second they did they went wide "C-Cordelia!"He yelled in shock all heads turned to the girl before twisted to expressions off horror. Cordelia herself gave them all a confused face then looked down at herself and saw why. She wasn't soaked in sweat, she was soaked in blood. The left side of her dress where she had been hit before had a large hole in it that revealed the tattered mess of her side and blood flowing freely from it. Despite all that blood Cordelia noticed that a lot of it was coming down from her neck, slowly she put a shaking hand to her neck, in the area where she suddenly got that sharp pain, instead of feeling wet skin Cordelia felt mashed, destroyed skin, and long slashes running along the side of her neck where blood also flowed free. Cordelia hadn't been out of breath, it was the slashes to the neck that flowed blood into and out of her neck that had caused that problem. To the outside eye is was a miracle she was still awake and standing but that wasn't the case for long.

As soon as Cordelia saw her wounds the adrenaline rush that had left her numb to the pain vanished and when it was gone her body was rocked hard with the pain of being thrown around like a rag doll. Cordelia slouched forward and coughed up and good amount of blood still holding her neck with her left hand and her side with your right. Caspian got up from the floor slowly his eye's showed he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Cordelia?" he said softly staring at his sister with wide eyes. No one in the room moved an inch scared to believe it was true. Cordelia looked around to room a bit noticing all the people in the room she hadn't noticed before like Lucy and Susan. She looked down at the hand that had touched her neck, it was a snow colored white stained with the crimson color of her blood; she then looked at Caspian who was walking atop the Stone table towards her cautiously and mouthed "Caspian" not being able to get the words out before dropping to the floor.

Everything around turned black, Cordelia could hear a lot of people scream out her name and not long after she hit the floor did she feel some one wrap their arms around her and hold her close, a hand patted Cordelia's cheek a bit.

"Come on Cordelia come on wake up" Caspian's voice came to his sister. Like how his name had woken her from her daze slumber in the woods long ago, Caspian's voice woke up Cordelia's senses and she managed to get her eyes open. Her body shook and a cold, very cold, sensation over came her body. Cordelia gazed up at the faces of Susan, Peter, Edmund and Caspian, or at least those are the face she could make out but the rest of her vision was getting terribly blurry.

"Ca...Caspian?" Cordelia pushed the words out, she felt so confused, what was happening? Why did she feel so cold? Was this what it felt like to die?

"I am right here Cordelia" Caspian said looking down at Cordelia with a weak smile. The girl blinked a bit, her head was bounding now and she had this surprising sensation to sleep.

"I feel tired" Cordelia said "It is alright if I sleep for a short while?" her mouth was filled with blood that poured out of the side before she coughed it all out. Cordelia's eyes were drooping; Caspian went wide eyed at her.

"No no Cordelia don't go to sleep stay with me" he said shaking his sister, her eye's jerked open on reflex but not for long, they quickly drooped after.

"Lucy, come here quickly!" Cordelia heard Edmund yell in distress while she focused on her brother who kept patting her cheek to keep her awake.

"Just stay awake sister just a bit longer" he said Cordelia, however, slowly shook her head.

"I ..." she coughed "I do not think I can...I am dying?" Cordelia asked though in her mind she knew that she was, it was getting harder and harder to breathe, right now it took all the power in her to inhale with success. Caspian shook his head.

"No, no you are not dying Cordelia you will be just fine just-" he stopped talking as Cordelia let her eye's close and gave up on trying to breathe. "Cordelia?...Cordelia no!" Caspian's screams could hear but ever so slightly now he was in tears by now by the sound of his voice. "I will not let you die out here!" he yelled.

"Move out of the way!" Edmund's voice shouted. Someone moved Cordelia's mouth wide open and a liquid was poured into her mouth, a warm liquid much warmer than the blood in the girl's mouth, with what was left of Cordelia's strength she swallowed this liquid. Oh what a wonderful taste it held! It was sweet in a way Cordelia had never before tasted and the warmth of it quickly spread though out her body and slowly it became easier to breathe, and then the pain in her neck disappear, then the pain in her side was gone, soon Cordelia's head stopped hurting as well.

The sounds of the world were coming back now. Caspian's cries came to Cordelia's ears first, he was holding her tightly and crying into her blood stained hair. He thought she was dead and so did Cordelia but there was this burn her lung begging her to take a breath. This burn became greater and greater until finally Cordelia surrendered gasping for air loudly, Caspian stopped what he was doing and quickly pulled away looking at his sisters face. Still gasping and panted for air Cordelia blinked her wide eyes furiously trying to regain her vision in the dim light. The pain she had felt was a thing of the past and now Cordelia felt refreshed, as if she had just woken from a long and fabulous nap, finally gaining her breath Cordelia gazed up at her brother. What was going on? She had stopped breathing, shouldn't she be dead? Cordelia stared up at her brother hoping for an answer.

"Caspian?" she could speak! A large relieved smile spread across Caspian's face when he saw her bright eyes wide open and full of life they didn't hold a minute ago. "Brother?" Caspian pulled Cordelia into a tight hug pouring as many heartwarming thank you's as he could to Lucy who simply smiled in reply.

That day's horrors were quickly forgotten by the time night fell for no one wanted to neither remember nor think of was would have happen if Lucy hadn't gotten to Cordelia in time. After a quick wash Cordelia dressed, unfortunately Susan didn't have anything else she could give Cordelia to wear so she had to wear the cloths that fit the best they could. Unfortunately they were Edmunds cloths, slightly big but they fit the girl with surprising comfort.

As Night quickly fell on the How no one bothered Cordelia not even Caspian, all would assume she would need rest but little did they know Cordelia was up to her old habits again. She quickly hushed Carden who nayed in disapproval to what she was doing, or at least she thought that what he was doing, Cordelia tugged on his reins again leading him outside as quietly as she could.

"We will return shortly Carden, do not worry" the young girl spoke soothingly to him as she climbed onto his back. Carden didn't move however still naying "come on Carden; do not make me kick you. You know how I hate it" Cordelia groaned "I packed food if that is what worries you" but the hoarse still didn't move. Cordelia groaned and kicked his side, the horse nayed getting up on his back legs and then took off running into the woods. Cordelia looked back at the How for a moment before turning and looking ahead focusing on getting away.


	9. Chapter 8: The Fog

Chapter 8: The fog

* * *

"Carden come on...argh stop fighting me just a little further and then i promise we will turn back ...Carden." Cordelia whined on as she pulled on the reins of her lovely black horse attempting to get him to walk farther into the forest with her but the stubborn horse wouldn't move an inch on, he pulled just as hard as Cordelia did the other way trying to pull her back to the direction of the How.

Cordelia had only been able to travel a small distance on Carden before he stopped running and stood still. No matter how hard she reluctantly kicked him he just wouldn't move. So then Cordelia had to get off him and pulling him along with her which went on for another small distance until Cordelia was where she is now, fighting with a horse to walk on.

"CARDEN!" Cordelia yelled pulling her hardest; she could have sworn she heard a mature male voice yelled

"NO!" right back at her before her hands slipped from the reins and she fell backwards into the tall grass. Cordelia thrashed and kicked around in it for a while trying to find her way out and when she finally did she crawled out on her hands and knees, her hair all around her face as if a wild wind had blown it all over. Carden looked down at Cordelia and let out a loud Nay as if laughing at her. The girl scowled at her horse while blowing hair out of her face and getting up.

"Yea yea" she said brushing dirt and grass off the pants she wore. "Just laugh it up" and with that she paced before the black horse. "Oh you do not have to say a word I know surely what you are thinking" she ranted to Carden pressing her hands against her hips and puffing up her chest a bit. "Cordelia" she said in as best a deep voice as she could muster "Now you turn around right this moment! This is not the time to go on leisurely walks through the woods! It is a time of war and the Narnians need you" she turned and looked at Carden who tipped his head confused at her but she continued on turning around as if facing the invisible force.

"I am not a fool" she argued in her normal voice puffing up her cheeks and pouting "I am well aware of the troubles of the land, least you forget I almost died no less than an hour ago for such troubles." with that said she whipped around yet again facing the direction she had just been standing in.

"Then you would say" Cordelia puffed up her chest again "Then you know that you must turn around this _instant_ and return to the how!" she stomped her foot while saying this in her deep voice again "The future of Old Narnia depends on not only Prince Caspian but yourself as well"

"Yes I am certain that is what you believe however according to the words if High King Peter Narnia is better off without the lots of us" Cordelia countered taking in a deep breath and snarling "And what do you know? You are nothing but a simple horse! You know nothing of the stress I go through!"

"I may be a simple horse but I am a simple horse of the noble land of Narnia and I shan't take part in such _cowardly_ actions!" Cordelia crossed her arms as she said this in her now practiced deep voice. She turned away from Cordelia still brushing more stuff from the ground off her clothes.

"Stubborn old mull" Cordelia commented and walked in the direction she had planned on going but stopped and turned sharply back to her horse "I supposed you think I am crazy do you not?" she snapped glaring at the speechless animal "Why would you not? Here I am in the middle of the wood arguing with…with a _horse_!" or rather having a pretend fight with herself and saying it was her horse… Cordelia sighed "You do not wish to come with me? Fine!" she said childishly "I will go on by myself" with that the furious, and possibly insane, Telmerine princess turned away from Carden and looked back at him with an angry glare "I will find myself a horse that will come with me, a nice white _FEMALE_ horse that _TALKS_!" she yelled "I can do just fine without you! As a matter of fact I will be doing perfect without you right _NOW_!" Cordelia yelled and then yelped as she tripped over a rock she would have seen if she had been looking forward and tumbling into a patch of bushes.

Carden nayed even louder, Cordelia was sure he was laughing at her now. She grunted getting to her feet quickly holding up a hand.

"Okay!" she said balancing herself "that did not count I was not looking!" But Carden was too busy laughing to listen or care. When he did calm down Cordelia went on "alright then I will really be better off without you starting _NOW_!" she yelled turning around with her nose in the air walking away and right into a tree.

Oh if Carden could Cordelia was sure he would be rolling on the ground laughing his very hardest right now. Deciding not to make an even more fool of herself in front of an animal, Cordelia simply huffed tossing her hair out of her face a storming away from Carden.

Cordelia walked on until she couldn't see light through the trees anymore, at this point she couldn't tell if it was night time or if she had gone so deep into the woods that no light could enter. Rubbing her arms Cordelia looked about, there was no grass to step on and trip over no. just plain dirt ground, the whole area was clear aside from the tree's, and there was a slight fog from what the girl could see. As she walked Cordelia thought about how her life had lead to this. Just perhaps two weeks ago or more, Cordelia wasn't really counting at this point anymore, she had been a princess, the younger sister of the soon to be ruler of the land, she was as happy as one could be aside from having to marry but now look at Cordelia. She was a runaway bride and a traitor to her people, she had left them with a cruel man who tried to kill her brother for the throne once he had his new born son and she had almost died because of it. Cordelia had a good life at home why the heck did she leave?

At this question Cordelia stopped walking keeping her hands on her arms but within minutes they found their way to her head and Cordelia sank to her knees holding her head trying to think, really wanted to go home back to the castle were the people loved Cordelia dear, not back to the How were a boy the age of her brother had an echo problem and blamed both Cordelia and her brother for the state of Narnia. Home where despite how much she hated it Cordelia was to be married to a man that would love her back and show nothing but love, not back to that underground base where Edmund was giving her mixed messages and confusing her. Cordelia wanted to go back home where things were easy and every day wasn't a day of fighting with her very last breath to keep things going.

_"It can't be that good if it isn't worth fighting your very last breath to keep" _Cordelia looked up and about wildly at the sudden voice speaking to her but she didn't see anyone. Slowly getting her feet Cordelia kept looking, turning round and round until she began feeling dizzy.

"If it is that good" she called out to nothing, Cordelia didn't know why she was doing this maybe she really _was_ going crazy after seeing nothing but trees and more trees "then what do I do now?" she yelled out holding her hands out "I am so confused! If this life I have now is so good then why is it like this? I am being backed into a corner _everyone_ is being back into a corner! What am I suppose to do with it now!" Cordelia screamed in a desperate voice, tears streamed from her eyes. Silence replied to the girl leaving her in a fog of nothing but her own questions. she couldn't stand for very long, everything Cordleia had been thinking since leaving home was swirling up into a storm of emotions she didn't even know she had been keeping in. Cordelia sniffled heaving in a staggered breath, more tears come from her eyes "TELL ME!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, hands curled into fist. Cordelia's voice echoed all around her into the great distance of the woods but nothing echoed back to her with an answer. Finally Cordleia caved crying as she crumbled to her knee's hugging herself. She was a mess of tears, regrets, and questions with no answers as she tipped off her knees and ended up laying sprawled out on the ground not caring how much dirt she got on herself. Suddenly Cordelia felt weak and sleepy from all the crying and screaming. It didn't take her very long to fall asleep on the hard ground where she laid.

When Cordelia finally woke up the area around was much lighter out. It was this that made the Telmerine girl sure it was day time now, perhaps the middle of the day. Cordelia rubbed her eyes wiping them of tears and sleep as she sat up. Her body felt stiff from sleeping on the ground, her eyes were swollen and tired from crying, and her throat was sore from screaming. After eating a bit of the food she had stored up Cordelia walked on. It didn't take long for Cordelia to think she was walking in circles there was nothing but trees everywhere she looked, trees and a thick fog that couldn't be seen through. She kept walking though, until her feet were sore and she had to stop and sit against a tree, it was time to face it… she was lost. Cordelia groaned kicking up dirt the best she could in her sitting position.

"Darn it" she grumbled, people had probably noticed by now that she was missing and were looking for her at the How. They probably wouldn't find Cordelia though; she didn't even know how _far_ she had traveled from the how. Cordelia could be in a whole different _country_ for all she knew! Cordelia pushed herself up onto her feet that ached in protest but she ignored it. "Are you happy now!" she yelled out to nothing letting her emotions get the best of her again. "I am lost! I am lost and I am confused! Is this the good life you claimed I was fighting my last breath for? Well I do not want it! You hear me? I do not want it!" Cordelia screamed out to nothing and in that instant a streak of gold ran from behind one tree to another. She jumped whirling around to try and catch it but there was nothing, she ran over to the tree and looked but nothing was there. Now she _really_ thought she was going crazy. "Who is there?" Cordelia yelled whirling around and just at the corner of her eye she saw the streak of gold again running past. She whirled around again and saw nothing "I said who is there!" she yelled again and again she saw the streak of gold run past in the corner of her eye. Cordelia whirled around again and again as she kept seeing the golden streak run just out of her view until she was spinning around in circles to the point where she felt dizzy but Cordelia kept going, the world was spinning faster and faster as she tried even harder to catch a better glimpse of the golden streak and just as Cordelia felt she was going to faint from spinning so much the streak stopped and so did she however she did fall over from all the spinning. Cordelia sat up quickly and looked with wide eyes at the large golden lion that stood before her, she didn't know if it was by some magic that the sun shined behind him and made him and his mighty mane glow with such a warm passion or if it was the lion himself but she didn't care. Cordelia felt a large amount of warm joy as she stared the lion in the eye's but at the same time her body shook with a mighty fear from just sitting in his presence. Cordelia felt her breath stuck in her throat as a name floated into her mind.

"...Aslan..."


	10. Chapter 9: Aslan

**A/N:** Quick note (because I notice i haven't put this up in a while) I do not own Chronicles of Narnia which should be an understatement because if i did i wouldn't be putting this on this site now would i? i do however own Cordelia and such. I'd also like to remind anyone who has any questions for me that I do have an account on Formspring which is basically a Q&A type of website. I've check a few times and am sure you don't need an account to ask questions so if you want as anything you can check out the link on my bio page or just PM me . i just learned that that can be done... anyway enjoy ^.^

* * *

Chapter 9: Aslan

* * *

There he was like a powerful God of anything and everything that has, is, and ever would exist. The great Cat, the True King, the Creator...Aslan.

All Cordelia could do was sit as still as possible and staring at him, drinking in his mighty image and allowing her body to react to his glory. It was true, Cordelia had never in her life seen Aslan before and it was also true that all she knew about his appearance was that he was a lion. Really this could be any old lion walking about the wood but something deep in Cordelia's heart told her that this was no ordinary lion. She felt no danger from him only a sense of relief, that was how Cordelia knew for certain that this was intact Aslan. The young girl, after regaining her senses crawled off her butt with shaking limbs and went onto knee's kneeling before the great lion for that all she felt she could do as well as that being the only thing she was not afraid to do. The was a long silence between the two until Cordelia heard Aslan's mighty paw stepping on the ground away from her. Her head shot up, Aslan was walking and as a result Cordelia felt a shower of dread.

"Wait!" she tried to yell but it only came out as a weak cry. Pushing herself to her feet Cordelia hurried after Aslan as he took off into a sprint and then a run. He was far in front of her but Cordelia could still see him as she gave chase. A new sprint of energy seemed to come to Cordelia as she ran after Aslan, an energy that she never had experienced before. She had to catch up to him, no she didn't have to, _needed_ to catch up with him. "A-Aslan!" she cried out as she ran, she took no notice to the grass she ran through or even the high brushes she leapt over bushes like a nimble deer for her eyes were focused on the great cat before her. She was trying with all her strength not to be left behind.

"Aslan!" Cordelia screamed just before she tripped on a rock and fell face first into the ground.

Stars burst before her eyes and pain spread around her head. All Cordelia could in response was groan in pain and lay there on the ground with her eyes tightly clenched. She couldn't hear the padding of Aslan's paws anymore, he was gone she had lost him and now Cordelia was even more lost then she was before...great. You couldn't hear anything around you so you figured that Aslan was gone. With a sigh of defeat Cordelia raised her head rubbing her face of the sting from the fall, what would she do now? After a moment or so of rubbing Cordelia opened her eyes and when she did she found herself staring into the face of Aslan. It seemed that he soundlessly turned back when Cordelia had fallen and now lay on his belly staring back at the Telmarine princess. Cordelia's whole being shook when she realized this, she gasped loudly and pushed herself up and off her stomach succeeding in losing her footing and falling backwards onto her butt.

"Aslan" her voice cane out in a shaky whisper of a sound but still Aslan rose to his feet and held his head high with the pride of any lion and yet his just shimmered with a pride all his own.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Cordelia, daughter of Eve" he spoke, goodness the mere sound of his voice made a shudder run up Cordelia's spin and she shivered in both fear and excitement.

"..." Cordelia found no words to respond at first, her mouth hung open for a moment before she could find her voice and was able to speak "It...It is... It is an Honor...Aslan" she said softly in response. The lion let out a laugh that warmed the girl's heart of all the cold feeling she had held all of yesterday and last night, she even found herself smiling while he laughed. When he was done Cordelia tilted her head a bit "...where have you been for the past..." she trailed off as she looked into Aslan's eyes, something about the way he looked at Cordelia told her not to continue that sentence and make it a question.

"It is a long story" Aslan replied wisely "that will be explained in all due time, but first, what, May I ask, are you doing here all on your own like this" he asked lying down again; his head was leveled with Cordelia's now. The Telmarine gave a slight shrug lowering her head as she did, suddenly Cordelia felt very stupid, why _had_ she come out here? Was it to blow off steam? Wander a bit? Get away from Edmund?

"I...I truly do not know" she replied with a slight chuckle among her words "I would like to think that I was just out for a walk and wound up extremely lost but..." she trailed off. Cordelia couldn't look Aslan in the eyes, she felt so ashamed of herself because she realized the answer: she was running away. Cordelia had been running away from things this whole time, away from her uncle and the marriage, and now away from the Narnians and why? Because she was afraid. Afraid to fail them and afraid that they really were better off without her and Caspian like Peter had said. Most of all Cordelia realized she was running away from Edmund, the feelings he seemed to effortlessly stir up with Cordelia honestly terrified her worse than death had. What would loving him bring her? A truly frightening thought.

"You know" Aslan spoke getting Cordelia's attention, timidly she raise her head to gaze at the lion "Peter was Afraid when he first came here" at this Cordelia tipped her head.

"High King Peter?" she questioned, Aslan nodded.

"He believed he was letting his family down, that he was not protecting them like an older brother should. He was afraid he was not the hero Narnia saw him to be. He was even afraid when he had to fight for the very first time to help his sisters" Aslan spoke

"How did he conquer such a fear?" inquired the young girl. Peter, ever since Cordelia had first saw him, seemed to always be confident in himself and his decisions, though his over confidence tested even the most patient at times, Cordelia could never picture Peter to be afraid or doubtful of himself or his abilities.

"He had no time to conquer them" Aslan explained his mighty voice seemed to echo at this and Cordelia could feel the warmth and magic of his breath as he spoke "he just took a dive into destiny" Aslan said.

After those words left the lion's mouth and reached Cordelia's ears her eyes snapped open. Slightly dazed and very confused she looked around at her surroundings, she lay right where she had fallen asleep and definitely did not feel as stiff as when she last woke. It appeared, judging by this fact, that Cordelia had only been asleep for a few minutes. She slowly pushed herself to her feet and looked around in wonder, had she really met the Great King Aslan, or had it simply been a dream?

Carefully Cordelia wandered towards the spot she recalled catching her first glimpse of Aslan while wiping her face of the stains her years had left behind. She followed the direction she had gone while chasing the great cat, it couldn't have been a simple dream it had felt too real not to be. Aslan's warm breath across her skin, the pain Cordelia had felt when she had fallen on her face. It couldn't have been just a dream. As Cordelia walked, however, she though less of the dream and more of her surroundings. Everything was getting less foggy and greener and now the princess walked on grass and around tall brushes until she came across the very rock she recalled tripping over while chasing Aslan. She winced at the very memory.

That was when Cordelia heard it, a soft child like voice and a song she had never before heard in her life. Cordelia looked ahead and where she had seen Aslan in her dream Cordelia saw a great oak tree instead. It was very wide and its branches reached far and wide and so high the girl thought they touched the heavens and at the very base of the tree the trunk split into two large branches that each split into the smaller ones that made up the great oak. The tree seemed to glow with a strange dim white light Cordelia couldn't help but be drawn. She walked closer; as she did Cordelia saw something... No, no someone. A figure in white lay in a space in the tree. It was a girl, a small girl but as tiny as she seemed she held an adult like form which made her look like either a very petite woman or a small child depending on who gazed upon her. Her hair was long, pin strait and was so very blonde it could have been white. Her skin was as pale as her almost white hair and she wore a long and beautiful white dress that trailed down the tree and touched the ground from where she sat.

From this mysterious creature, for Cordelia knew no mere human could hold such a glow of beauty dress in all white, the wonderful sound came. Cordelia closed her eyes a moment to listen to this beautiful song this creature sang.


	11. Chapter 10: Drusilla, Daughter of Pomona

Chapter 10: Drusilla, Daughter of Pomona

* * *

She didn't notice Cordelia, the mysterious creature. She simply sang on as the young Telmarine approached but when the dry leaves on the ground crunched under Cordelia's feet the sweet song stopped and the girl sat up from her spot quick and her head whirled around to look at Cordelia. Cordelia's eye's met the girls and within seconds the girl was on her feet on the ground and running around to the back of the tree leaving Cordelia to stand shocked at her reaction for before jogging after her.

"W-wait!" she called running to the side of the tree and peeking over to look behind it only to find that the girl had run around and out of her view again.

"Stay away!" the girl called back to Cordelia. Her voice held an accent like the Pevensies, very odd; it was also a very soft and young voice like that of a 12 year old girl. Cordelia walked after the girl but she kept running out of her view only turning back to see if Cordelia had followed her again.

"s-stay away?" the princess repeated confused.

"Yes! stay away from me Telmarine!" the yelled this time and in a movement as swift as the one that brought her to the ground she was up in the tree and hurrying up a one of the two large branched that split from the middle. Cordelia ran around to the front of the tree and gazed up at looked up at her. She could only see a little bit of the girls face from through the tree staring down at her with a hating look like the one trumpkins had given her when Cordelia first met him.

"Wait a moment" Cordelia said looking at the girl confused "What?" she added tilting her head. Cordelia hadn't spoken less than 10 words and she already knew she was a Telmarine?

"Do not act so innocent! I know the stench of a Telmarine when I smell it!" the girl yelled down. At this comment Cordelia, with a confused expression, took a hand full of her own hair and brought it to her nose and smelt it but didn't find this said scent. "I do not know how you were able to find me or even get here" the girl spoke making Cordelia look back up at her "but you shan't come any further else I kill you!" there was venom in her voice when she said this.

"Wait but I-" Cordelia stepped forward trying to speak but the girl interrupted her.

"Do not come _**NEAR**_!" she yelled and after she did the tree she stood in moved and as if it was a human it slammed down one of its large branches as if using a weapon. Cordelia screamed loudly jumping back with wide eyes before stumbled a bit as she avoided another crushing blow by an inch and fell onto her butt.

"W-wait! Wait!" Cordelia yelled but the girl would not listen.

"You Telmarine think you rule everything! But you cannot over power the deep magic, Aslan will return one day and he will have his wrath upon you all!" She yelled the branches of the tree suddenly grew out and wrapped around Cordelia's ankles. She screamed as she was lifted off the ground and held upside down like a rag doll. "But I am sure he will not mine" came the voice of the girl. Cordelia looked down, or in her case up, and saw the ground becoming farther and farther away as she was lifted higher and higher. "If I took out revenge for my mother on you" the words made Cordelia panic and begin to thrash about trying to free herself.

"But I am on your side!" she screamed in terror making the girl laugh.

"All you Telmarine have wanted since you came here is the destruction of us Narnians! savage scum!" she yelled back but then her laugh suddenly stopped and silence followed leaving Cordelia confused as she dangled far above the ground. She looked around a bit trying to see if she could find the girl who was trying to kill her and screamed when her face popped in front of hers. She looked Cordelia up and down a couple of times "you are wearing Narnian clothing" she stated, she was holding onto a tree branch that moves back and away from Cordelia so she get a full view of her and Cordelia of her. "Where did you get them?" she asked, her voice seemed much calmer than it had been moments ago perhaps now she was believing Cordelia.

"From Narnians" the Telmarine replied "I stay with them in the How with my brother Caspian. We are building an army to defeat my uncle and restore Narnia's freedom" she explained though it was a bit hard since she was both hanging from her ankle and blood was rushing to her head. The girl stared at Cordelia with those stunning eye's at first she thought they were the color of a crystal blue, like ice, but now they had a mix of green to them.

"...how do I know if you are telling me the truth?" she asked

"I-I am telling the truth I swear on my life I am" Cordelia said. The girl still stared at her this time in silence that seemed to drag on forever, Cordelia's head was begining to hurt from being upside down for so long and she looked at the ground longingly. The girl noticed this movement and moved closer to Cordelia.

"Your clothing smells of the Just King Edmund. How is it that you smell of him too when he disappeared thousands of years ago?" she asked tilting her head at Cordelia.

"The kings and queens of old have returned" she said "they are helping us to defeat Miraz who is claiming himself king" The girl looked at Cordelia, her face showed she was thinking over what she said "the-the horn" Cordelia added "The horn of Queen Susan, m-my brother Caspian blew her horn and it called them here" after this was said she felt a tree branch against her back and she found herself laying on her back on one of the trees many thick branches. Cordelia sat up quick when her ankles were released.

"What is your name?" the girl asked gently.

"...Cordelia..." Cordelia replied. The Girl climbed off the branch she was holding onto and sat on the one Cordelia did "...who are you?" she asked trying to sound casual but her voice was shaking a bit when she spoke.

"I was once known by the name Drusilla" she said though her tone held sadness making Cordelia wonder what she meant by her words. She nodded slowly.

"Drusilla..." she repeated and then said slowly "I thought...the tree spirits did not speak anymore"

"My mother was a tree spirit" Drusilla explained "Pomona was her name, I am only half, my father was a son of Adam decedent from royalty of Archenland"

"Really?" Cordelia said a smile spread across her face that Drusilla mirrored.

"yes, my mother was one of the strongest Dryads in all of Narnia" she said casting her gaze to the branches of the the very tree they sat in "She tried her best to defend Narnia so long ago when your people first came here and in return they destroyed the tree her spirit was born from and in return she died as well now I am to take her place among the Dryads. Aslan himself had warned me of the danger of trying to stop the Telmarine and he told me to hide so deep in the forest that no one, not even the nature and wild life of the Forest, could find me. Only Aslan is able to find me, and he told me to stay here until he came when it was safe" Drusilla explained

"I think..." Cordelia said slowly "Aslan lead me here, I was lost and I fell asleep and I had a dream that I chased Aslan here" she explained. Drusilla gave Cordelia a wise smile.

"If the Kings and Queens of old are here" she said "than Aslan shant be far behind when those four humans are in Narnia no matter how Long Aslan has been missing he always comes. Now... Tell me...how in the world you ended up in King Edmunds clothing?" she asked, a blush crept up into Cordelia's cheeks.

Cordelia spent the next few minutes telling Drusilla the whole tale of how she ran away from home to find her brother and all about Edmund all that was until she ended up here.

"And...That is how I ended up here" the princess ended with a shrug. Drusilla giggled at her story.

"It would seem to me that you both have grown very close in such a short space of time" she said but Cordelia shook her head.

"have you not been listening, he hates me now I shoved him and told him I never wanted to see him again" Cordelia said but Drusilla laughed standing up with ease and stepping to another branch, the one Cordelia sat on lowered to the ground.

"You humans" she hummed in amusement "are such extraordinarily silly creatures. Just listen for your heart" she said, Cordelia raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" she said as she was dropped to her feet on the ground. Drusilla laughed on and climbed farther up the tree where Cordelia couldn't see her.

"Just do it, you will understand" she said "now go, you have a war to fight do you not?" Cordelia looked at the tree wildly about to protest because she hadn't a clue where she was but then something happen. It was ever so faint of a sound but Cordelia heard it, it was a roar and with it came a gust of wind that blew all around Cordelia blowing leaves off the great oak tree and around her in a whirl wind before they blew off in one direction.

"Follow your heart!" Drusilla called over the howling wind as yet another roar danced through it "some one is holding it and it is calling you"

"... You will not return with me?" Cordelia yelled out hoping the half Dryad could hear her. Drusilla lowered herself just enough for Cordelia to see a look of loneliness come to the beautiful creatures face.

"I must stay here" she answered "but you must go. Now go!" with that she disappeared fully.

"Wait what- o-o-OOW!" Cordelia yelled as a tree branch from the tree whipped out and smack her in the bottom in the direction the wind blew "hey! Be gentle!" she called Drusilla's laughter replied from within the tree.

"Go!" she called back "you already have your answer silly daughter of Eve, go!"

"Already have the..." Cordelia started to say but stopped short. Now that she thought about it, who had she been talking about for the past few minutes? "...Edmund" Cordelia whispered realizing who Drusilla meant. Without looking back to thanking Drusilla, Cordelia took off into a wild sprint she never knew she had in her. She didn't know what direction she was going to but she knew it would lead her back to the How which Cordelia was now sure was where she had to be.

The gusting wind whipped around the base of the tree once and quickly shot after the fleeing girl leaving the Oak tree in familiar silence. When she was sure Cordelia was gone Drusilla slowly defended the tree again and dropped to her feet on the ground. She pressed a hand against the great tree and smiled sadly up at it.

"She would be proud of you Drusilla" a voice deep with magic a power spoke behind her. Drusilla didn't have to look to know who it was, the very some of his voice brought on a change deep within the half Dryad that she could feel so wonderfully. Feeling her heart thunder hard from within her chest Drusilla turned to Aslan who stood not too far from the tree and smiled on. The lion returned her smile "you saw past your hatred and did what was right." Drusilla nodded letting her hand slip from the tree trunk. "Come child, it is time"

"Yes" Drusilla turned away from the tree and followed the retreating lion in the opposite direction Cordelia had gone.


	12. Chapter 11: Apologies

Chapter 11: Apologies

* * *

Cordelia had been running fast and strong for a while now, everything just seemed to whizz past her to the point that all she saw was green around her until suddenly the next thing she knew Cordelia was out in the open speeding along the open valley towards the How in her sights straight ahead. On the other side of the field there were camps as well but Cordelia recognized the color and knew. These were not Narnians, the Telmarine were here, uncle Miraz would attack. Cordelia heard a nay from behind her and looked, Carden was speeding towards her and as soon as he got next to the girl she grabbed hold of the reins and leaped up onto his back.

"To the how as fast as you can Carden!" Cordelia yelled over the howling wind

"Got it!" a deep voice replied to her surprise. Did Carden just speak? Before Cordelia could say anything to him he stopped in front of the How. She leaped off Carden and walking in front of him with wide eyes.

"Carden..." she said "since when can you talk?" Carden snorted and looked away.

"Well..." he started "when you left I kept thinking about what you said and I was worried that you would try to prove that Peter fellow wrong so I tried to follow your tracks but I could not find you..." Cordelia's eye softened under the horses words. Awe Carden, she knew he was a sweat heart that find a Horse that can talk comment "but you were right I did think you were being a coward" at the Cordelia glared slightly even though she knew this to be true "so there I was wandering about and looking for you when I heard this loud roar"

"A roar?" Cordelia repeated now very interested in the horses story "did you see what roared? Was it a lion?"

"I do not know, I am a horse and I would be a right tasty meal so like the noble horse I am I honorably ran away as fast I could possible run" couple with the way held his head high his words made Cordelia giggle "by the time I stopped running I could talk" he ended before adding in a slight mumble "besides... you kind of hurt my feelings" at this Cordelia's giggle became a laughed and she patted his head before hugging it.

"Do not worry Carden" she said still laughing a bit "you are the only Horse for me"

"I better be" Carden replied making Cordelia laugh more.

"Cordelia!" The princess whirled around to see Susan running towards her from the How. She pulled Cordelia into the tightest hug she had ever been in. "where have you been? We thought you'd been kidnapped!" Susan yelled still hugging Cordelia tightly.

"Susan... I...I can not...breathe" Cordelia managed out gasping for air.

"Oh" Susan said pulling away from the girl and smiling sheepishly "sorry" Cordelia simply shrugged.

"It is alright" she spoke, she couldn't help but notice that others around were taking notice to her return, was she really that missed? "I went out for a little..." she trailed off thinking for a minute "realization" she finally summed up getting a confused look from Susan "and I saw Aslan..." the girl said quietly. Susan's eye's grew wide "Aslan!" she yelled and Cordelia quickly covered Susan's mouth before she could yell more.

"Shhhhh" she said looking around hopping no one heard and luckily no one did. "Do not do that" Cordelia whispered harshly.

"h-how" Susan started with still wide eyes "w-where? Why?" Cordelia slowly shrugged.

"I guess I needed some guidance" she said and then remembered what Drusilla had said to her "where is Edmund?" she asked Susan open her mouth to reply but then Smirked.

"Do you like my brother?" she asked. Cordelia's eyes grew wide again and her face a hot pink.

"n-no" she said shaking her head "not at all!"

"Yes she does" Carden spoke behind her making Susan laugh. Cordelia glared at him.

"Hush you" she said

"There he is" Susan said nodding her head in one direction, Cordelia's eyes followed. Edmund along with Glenstorm and a giant walked across the field away from Miraz camps and towards them. Cordelia walked forward, what was he doing? Was he out of his mind going over there? Arthur was over there! Arthur the man who probably wanted to kill him for taking her!

"Cordelia" Edmund said a bit surprised when he saw her but Cordelia didn't reply. She nodded meekly to Glenstorm and the giant; the two got the hint and continued walking leaving Cordelia to stand there with this stupid boy. Before she knew what she was doing Cordelia's hand curled into a fist and she punched Edmund in the jaw as hard as she could. Narnian's around including Susan, Carden, and Peter who had come out with Caspian a moment ago either winced, gasped, or looked at the princess as if she had lost her mind. Edmund was knocked to the ground by the punch but quickly sat up and rubbed his jaw "I...probably deserved that" he said standing up but he didn't get half way up when Cordelia punched him yet again this time she heard Peter let out a moan expressing his brothers pain. This time Edmund stayed down holding his hand to the space Cordelia had punched "okay" he said "I have no clue what that was for" Cordelia stared down at him in silence for a moment before kneeling in front of Edmund. There was a tense silence between both before Cordelia attacked Edmund wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him. Edmund not expecting this fell onto his back with her holding onto him "Cor-Cordelia-"

"Do not do that _ever_ again" Cordelia said still holding onto him. He turned his head and looked at her.

"What?"He said

"You want to get yourself killed? What were you doing over there you fool" Cordelia scolded the boy. Edmund stayed silence for a moment before speaking.

"...Sorry, I won't do it again" he said making Cordelia nodded and pulled away sitting in front of him. Edmund looked her up and down and went pink "why are you wearing my clothes?" he asked Cordelia laughed at him but the laugh was cut short as the girl quickly quieted down, her eyes drooped and the next thing Cordelia knew she was falling sideways onto the grass exhausted.

Though most panicked because Cordelia had once again passed out, she appeared to be doing that a lot, Edmund remained calm, one could tell from looking closely the princess was sound asleep, all that Running would wear anyone out after all. He scooped her up and carried her away to rest with ease.

* * *

When Cordelia did wake up she found herself in a familiar situation: Lying in a bed surrounded by comfy blankets and pillows. Cordelia groaned rolling onto her stomach and pushing her face deep into her pillow to block out the light shinning in her face.

"If you do that you're going to suffocate yourself" Cordelia's head shot up after hearing this and the girl looked about dazed and wildly. Sitting in a chair to her right was Edmund smirking at her.

"You know" the otherwise sleepy girl spoke propping herself up on her elbows "I find that by some strange chance I am always left alone with you" Edmund shrugged at this.

"Problem?" he asked and Cordelia shook her head

"No" she replied

"Alright then" Edmund chuckled shifting in his seat. "We have a plan and your brother wants you to go with Susan and Lucy to go and find Aslan tomorrow" Edmund said making Cordelia tilt her head in curiosity.

"Why can I not stay here?" she asked Edmund winced and made a face as if to say he wished she hadn't asked that.

"Well" he started "Susan told us that Aslan had found you when you got lost in the woods-"

"She told?" Cordelia practically yelled and Edmund slowly nodded. The girl groaned letting her face drop back on the pillow. Silence dropped on the two like an unwelcome guest for three long minutes before Edmund shuffled in his seat making it creak loudly. He cleared his throat slightly before taking in a breath to speak.

"Cordelia" he started, Cordelia responded with a hum but otherwise showed no signs of lifting her head from its place "I uh...I owe you an apology" Edmund spoke pausing as the young girl peeped an eye out from her pillow silently urging him to go on "what I called you the other day" Edmund said nervously, would she accept his apology or just get furious all over again? "I have no excuse for saying such a word to to-"

"Harlot" Cordelia's muffled voice interrupted Edmund. "I believe Harlot was the term you so easily called me" she said with an unreadable expression the parts of her face Edmund could see making him all the more nervous.

"Right..." he swallowed down hard before going on "I had no right to call you that" he said hanging his head in shame "I'm sorry, really sorry for calling you what I did.." Cordelia didn't respond to his apology so Edmund, thinking she didn't forgive him, kept his head hung. Finally Cordelia sighed pushing herself up so she was sitting on the bed. She let her feet brush against the floor and gently took Edmunds chin and made him look at her.

"It is alright" she nodded briefly "the fault is mine as well. I should have told you about Arthur and for that I apologize..." Edmund shook his head at this.

"You dont have to, you were right it was none of my business I had no right to be upset" he started babbling. Cordelia smiled slightly butting down on her bottom lip as she did.

"But you do have a right" she corrected him "while I was away I discovered some things Edmund. Things about myself, my fears, my doubts and most of all about how I feel about you" this peaked Edmunds interest for now Cordelia didn't have to make him look at her. The princess's cheeks turned a shade of pink under his stares. Edmund shifted in his seat again and leaned closer to Cordelia putting his hands on the bed on either side of her.

"And?... How do you feel?" he asked, under the stare of those glorious eyes of his Cordelia felt her face heat up and her stomach twisted tightly into a knot.

"You..." she took a deep breath "you really want to know?" she asked trying to sound like she was the one leading this conversation but the expression on her face made Edmund fully away that he was calling the shots. In the short time that Edmund had known this girl he knew that she was the kind of girl who liked to be in charge, it should only be natural when one grows up in royal standings where they decide almost everything on a daily basis. At this very moment he was in control and he would take advantage of that fact if only to get Cordelia's answer. Cordelia leaned back as Edmund got closer until she had to hold herself up on the bed by her elbows and Edmund was looming over her. He nodded his head.

"Yes, I do" he said leaning his face closer to Cordelia's and this time she didn't move away. She was too captured by his eyes to move.

"..I like you Edmund... And very much so..." she said finally. Silence came again like it always seemed to until finally Edmund smiled and leaned in closer but just a bit closer is about as far as he got for the moment was quickly ruined when Susan knocked on the door to the room.

"Ed" she said while opening it and heading into the room "Could you help me out here for a moment-oh!" she said in surprise when she spotted both teens, her face went bright red "I'm sorry did I..." Cordelia looked at Susan with a blank expression for a moment; she had been so hypnotized by staring into Edmunds eyes she was certainly too out of it to react to Susan when she looked away. However when Cordelia did come back to her senses her eyes went wide and she quickly tried to cover up what Susan was seeing.

"I-It is not what it looks like!" the Telmarine sputtered out, and then mentally smacked herself _yes like she will believe that_.

"I'm sorry I'll..."Susan trailed off and smirked backing up until she was standing in front of the door "I'll ask Peter to help me" and with that she quickly ducked out of the room. Cordelia and Edmund looked at each other before Cordelia quickly pushed him off her and stood up.

"i-i should head to bed" she said nervously making her way to the door certain that this was his room. "I have a long travel ahead of me tomorrow, i-i will see you tomorrow Edmund, Goodnight!"

"Wait!" Edmund took hold of the girl's wrist and pulling her back to him. "Stay here tonight?" he asked. Cordelia looked back at him bug eyed.

"Excuse me?" she said nervously. How could he think of such things at a time like this or at all really! They were not wed, the very thought of it made Cordelia want to panic. Edmund gave Cordelia a slightly innocent smile.

"I don't mean to do anything" he said "just to...stay here...please?" Edmund said holding onto her wrist. Cordelia didn't reply for a long while and spent that silent time looking at everything but Edmund. Tomorrow they would be fighting and Cordelia didn't know if she'd ever see Edmund again after this. He could die in battle or something could happen to Cordelia in her search for Aslan.

"..Alright" she said slowly looking down at Edmund with a smile that he returned.

* * *

The next morning when Cordelia woke she was more than surprised to sit up and only fall back down on the bed because of someone's arms tightly wrapped around her. She looked over her shoulder slightly and saw black hair. Now here was what was going on in this groggy girls mind at that moment: the only black hair person Cordelia had ever slept in the same bed with was Caspian when the two of them were small but that was ruled out because first off he never held onto Cordelia's waist when they were young and second, Cordelia really didn't think at their ages that either of them would suggest or agree to sleeping together because let's face it, it's cute when you're little but when you're a teenager it looks a bit weird and wrong, the next thought was one Cordelia would rather not think about but it was the only one that made sense, that Cordelia had actually married Arthur and she now lay with him in bed as husband and wife. Not only that, if that didn't make waking up worse enough, but all the things that had happened before, running away from home, meeting the kings and queens of old, Aslan, Drusilla, the Narnian's it was all a dream. Cordelia mentally groaned to herself sitting up again trying to pry Arthur's arms from around her but he grunted in his sleep and pulled her even closer to him holding on tightly like a little kid holds onto a toy he doesn't want to share. Cordelia fell back down on the bed when he pulled her this time. She felt his breath on the back of her head as he nuzzled her neck with his face giving Cordelia chills. When she got over this she tried again to pull the arms holding her apart yet again and gasped as they held on tighter than before.

"No" Cordelia heard behind her "this is _my_ Turkish Delight" she stopped her pulling and looked over her shoulder again trying to get a better look at who just spoke but she felt very familiar with the voice and like she had hope it wasn't Arthur holding onto for life. However Cordelia's face grew red when she saw Edmund's sleeping face and remembered that she agreed to stay in his room last night.

She sighed to herself, faced forward again and let her head drop back down, if someone caught her coming out of Edmunds room or like this there would be no way of getting out of it alive. As if on cue Edmund stirred, Cordelia could hear him yawn and loosen his grip on her at last to stretch. When he was done with that he stopped and went stiff realizing that he was holding onto a person. "Cordelia?" he asked with a drowsy tone in his voice.

"Morning" Cordelia replied give him a slight wave from over her shoulder.

"What...What are you doing in my room...and my bed?" he asked

"uh well for starters I was going to get up and leave a minute ago but you're kind of clinging onto me" she there was a moment of silence before Edmund said "oh" and quickly pulled his arms from the girl's waist. Cordelia sat up quickly and turned to face him, he laid on his side looking up at Cordelia, his hair was a mess which she didn't at all find surprising.

"So how did you end up in here?" he asked Cordelia snorted and rolling her eyes.

"Well you asked me to stay in here last night" she said, Edmund made a face and then slowly nodes.

"Oh yea..." he said

"Right" Cordelia said getting off of his bed and heading for the door "now if you will excuse me" she said "I have to get ready for the traveling I will be doing today" Cordelia gave him a slight smile and then snuck out of the door and hurried down the hall to her room.

* * *

Later on Cordelia changed getting out of Edmunds clothes and into a dress she had found left in her room that had been made for her, it was lined with chain mill and thick leather perfect attire for a lady in battle. She soon after found herself seated on atop Carden next to the horse that Susan and Lucy sat on together, Caspian noble horse. Caspian stood in between the two horses and Cordelia tried her very best to pretend she wasn't paying attention as he talked to Susan. He held up her horn for her to take.

"Here" he said "maybe you should keep this" Susan smiled and shook her head.

"You keep it, you might need to call me again" Susan said in a way that made Cordelia almost snort with laughter but she kept it in tight and composed herself as Caspian now turned to her.

"Cordelia" he started but Cordelia held up a hand.

"I know, I will be careful. I will listen to Susan, I will come back if we find nothing" she said with a slight smile, Caspian's mouth hung open for a moment so Cordelia knew she had said everything he was going to say.

"Yes well-"

"No Reckless actions at any given situation at any time at all" Cordelia interrupted leaving her brother speechless Lucy and Susan laugh at this.

"no" Caspian and motioned for Cordelia to lean forward which she did, she thought he was going to tell her a secret or ask an embarrassing favor of her, like trying to put in a good word about him to Susan but instead Caspian put a hand on Cordelia's cheek and while she looked at him confused he looked at her with the love only a sibling could show on rare moment.

"What?" Cordelia asked tilting her head a bit.

"Remember I Love you Cordelia" he said Cordelia's eyes went wide as her expression turned to one of pure worry. She realized now, like last night with Edmund, that this might be the last time she would ever see her brother alive, the very last time Cordelia hear his voice, and the last time she'd ever hear those three words come from his mouth. Cordelia stared down at her brother with sorrow as he planted a kiss on her forehead before having back at her face. Cordelia him warm smile.

"I love you too, brother" she said and sat back upright on Carden looking ahead "but we shall have plenty of time to tell each other that after we win, come!" she said and before Caspian could speak the three girls were off.

"You might need to call me again?" Lucy couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her sister as they rode through the tunnel leading to the back of the How. Cordelia chuckled as Susan went pink in the face

"Oh shut up" she said


	13. Chapter 12: Intro to battle

Chapter 12: Intro to battle

* * *

Light shined in Cordelia's eyes the moment they exited the tunnel and rid through the woods. There had been no use trying to sneak out of the How, Telmarines races at them from both sides.

"Susan!" Cordelia shrieked directing the queens attention to a nearby solider aiming a crossbow at them. Susan drew swiftly taking aim and fired taking the man off his horse. She shot two more of them off their horses but the others she missed. Cordelia couldn't be angry with her; it had to be hard hitting a target while on a horse running at top speed. Cordelia slowed Carden down so Susan and Lucy could get ahead.

"Cordelia!" Susan called when she noticed the girl lagging behind "what are you doing? Come on!"

"Go on!" Cordelia yelled looking over her shoulder at the enemy coming after them, counting their numbers and sizing up how lucky she felt today. "Just go! I will catch up shortly, I promise!" she yelled. Susan stared back at Cordelia for a minute before nodding, their horse took off faster. "Alright Carden are you ready?" Cordelia asked looking down at him as she made him stop. The Telmarines circles around them forgetting that Susan and Lucy were running ahead. Carden looked around at the enemy.

"As ready as I will ever be" he said

"That is ready enough" she replied drawing her sword from its sheath. when they got close enough Cordelia swung cutting one of them and as he fell Carden lifted his hine legs and donkey kicked behind him kicking a man right in his chest and knocking him clear off his horse "nice shot!" Cordelia cheered but then yelped as Carden nayed loudly getting on his hine legs to avoid a man who tried to get his front legs. The worlds went slanted and Cordelia slid off Carden's back hitting the ground hard. "Owww..." she whined trying to get over the shock fast and laid still as if she was dead. Around her Cordelia heard the men getting off their horses and standing around her.

"I think she's knocked out" one spoke

"What do we do?" the other asked

"Take her to Miraz, he'll be thrilled to know she's alive and well" a third voice said

"Right" the other two said bending down to pick the princess up. Cordelia's eyes shot open making them gasp and veer back just a little.

"I do not think so" she said and in a swift kick she knocked one of the guys in the head knocking him out. Cordelia sat up putting the weight of her body on her hands she kicked the other guy in the gut.

"please Princess calm down" The last guy spoke as Cordelia got to her feet getting into fighting position stepping back as he step forward "just relax and I shall take you to your uncle and Arthur" at the name Cordelia's eyes went wide. She yelled in anger swinging her sword down, the solider quickly blocked the attack and kicked Cordelia right in the gut knocking her to the ground. "I will take you by force if I must Princess" the solider said aiming the sword at Cordelia's neck pressing it so hard that it could cut her if she moved an inch "please...do not make me do that" he said Cordelia glared up at him and open her mouth to speak, instead of words there was a loud and ground shaking roar that took the solider and Cordelia by surprise. She held her throat with wide eyes thinking it was her who just made that sound but just as the thought came it went away when a streak of gold came sailing over Cordelia's head and attacked the solider knocking him out. Cordelia stared in awe like she had before when had last seen the great lion. Aslan looked back at Cordelia in silence as she sat on the ground with the same face she held when she first met him before he turned and took off in a sprint. Cordelia scrambled to her feet and took Carden's reins and hurried after him.

"Cordelia..." Carden said "who is that?" she looked at him while still hurrying.

"It is Aslan-" Cordelia stopped when she looked ahead and found Aslan looking back at her again, but the look he gave Cordelia wasn't warm and welcoming it was a stern look that made the girl stop walking. He made a face as if to tell her that she wasn't allowed to follow him. There was a greater silence between the two then the silence between Cordelia and anyone else she knew in her life; it was a silence of unspoken words and understanding. Cordelia slowly nodded to Aslan and climbed back on Carden. Aslan nodded back to her and just before he took off the way he was going there was a gust of wind that blew past taking leaves in the form of a human body that whizzed past them all. Cordelia made Cardenas turn back around.

"Wait? Where are we going? Why aren't we following him?" Carden asked

"Because" Cordelia said "I am destined to be there not here" she smiled as Carden ran faster.

"And what exactly makes you so sure of that, Aslan did not speak" he said Cordelia chuckled at him.

"He did not speak Carden" she said "I am listening to what my hearts telling me" Carden didn't reply for a moment as the How came back into sight.

"Yes well, your heart better not be leading us to an early death" he remarked making Cordelia laugh.

* * *

Once Cordelia returned to the how she was surprised to find not a raging war but a one on one battle between High king Peter and Miraz, she raised her eyebrows in shock at this sight. Caspian appeared was the first to notice Cordelia's arrival and turned to approach her as she quickly climbed off Carden.

"What are you doing here?" he asked "What happened to Susan and Lucy? Are they alright?" Cordelia nodded.

"I saw them on their way but I had to stop some of Miraz's men from getting to them, however there might be more out there." she said and saw the expression of concern on her brothers face that Cordelia just couldn't reflect because she knew Aslan was close behind them.

"Stay here" Caspian said "I am going to see if they are alright" he walked past his sister.

"W-wait!" Cordelia yelled whirling around to face Caspian before he could get on the nearest horse. He looked to her.

"Take Carden he knows what direction they went" Cordelia said grabbing Carden's reins and moving him towards Caspian. Caspian nodded and climbed onto Carden taking the reins from Cordelia and turning him to go the way she had come from moments ago.

"I am off" he said

"Be careful" Cordelia replied lowly. Caspian nodded and was off without another word or glance towards his sister. Cordelia watched her brother leave until he was out of her sight that's when she turned and walked towards the Battle at hand between Peter and Miraz. Edmund caught sight of Cordelia out of his side view and looked at her with wide eyes when she finally slowed to a stop beside him.

"Cordelia?" he said surprised "what are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Lucy and Susan" Cordelia gave a slight shrug.

"There were a few complications on the way out and we were separated" she replied Edmund looked behind her and then around them.

"Where's Caspian?" he asked

"He left with my horse to make sure that Susan and Lucy are alright" Cordelia explained and turned her attention to the battle that at the moment Peter looked to be losing "what is going on?" she asked, Edmund turned back to the fight as well.

"Remember when I was coming back from your uncle's camp?" he asked Cordelia slowly nodded.

"Before I punched you?" she asked and he nodded wincing a bit remembering the blow very well.

"Well I was coming back from delivering a challenge from Peter to fight with Miraz to the death" he said Cordelia's nose scrunched up tight as if she'd smelt something horrid and she looked at Edmund like he was crazy.

"What?" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"It was your brother's plan, so that we could get you guys some time to fine Aslan" Edmund quickly jumped in before the girl blew her top. Cordelia glare at Edmund hard for a minute before huffing and watching Peter fighting.

"yes well your brother is an idiot" she said after that silence followed allowing Cordelia, Edmund and everyone around to watch as Peter began to get the upper hand in the battle. Directly across from Cordelia stood Arthur, he stared at her with a beckoning sort of look that Cordelia sneered at before looking away.

"This might not be the best time" Edmund spoke up suddenly "but if I don't tell you now I don't think I'll ever get another chance to" Cordelia looked at him confused as he said this.

"Edmund what are you-" but he hushed her quickly with a slight 'shh' before going on.

"Do you remember yesterday, what you said to me?" he said pausing for a minute.

"...yes?" Cordelia said in more of a question than confirmation asked, her stomach lurching unpleasantly with nerves.

"Well the truth is that I like you too. I'd like to start a relationship" he said and then shrugged slightly "if you'll have me that is" Cordelia's face turned bright red as she stared at him wide eyed and shocked before whirling her head around in the opposite direction and covered her face with her hands.

"Well?" Edmund whispered to her "do you accept?" but Cordelia remained silent for a while the only thing both could hear was clashing of swords and grunts and yells of Peter and Miraz before Peter suddenly called a break. Cordelia uncovered her face and looked up as Peter approach them. Caspian returned at that exact moment riding Carden back with Susan riding with him.

"Lucy?" Peter inquired as he approached.

"She got through with their help" Susan said nodding her head in Cordelia and Caspian's direction. Peter looked at them and through his painful wincing he smiled slightly.

"Thank you"

"You were busy" Caspian said with a shrug.

"Someone has to protect the hope of Narnia when you cannot" Cordelia added shrugging as well. Peter gave a slight chuckle at this before sitting down to rest and be treated for some of his wounds not to mention a dislocated arm given to him by Miraz. Cordelia listened as Peter tried to tell Edmund he loved him which both Cordelia and Edmund were able to tell was his attempt to connect to his brother before he died which he thought would soon. Edmund shut his brother up by popping his arm back into place with a sickening sound that made Cordelia cringe and Peter yell in pain.

"Save it for later Pete" Edmund said patting his shoulder and handing him his helmet and returning to Cordelia's side, Susan had went to her position on top of the How by this time and Peter was off again into the death match with Miraz."You should probably move to a place safer than this" Edmund said, Cordelia snorted while crossing her arms.

"And let you meat head men get all the action?" at this Edmund chuckled "not on your life" Edmund now stood next to Cordelia and though both stared at the battle their minds weren't focusing on it.

"I'm simply saying that it will be easier to protect you when you aren't standing in the cross fire of swords" Edmund protest still chuckling slightly as the princess rolled her eyes at this.

"You sound like my brother now" she said

"Hey, I take offence to that" both teens turned their heads and looked at Caspian who smirked at them before looking back at the battle.

"I am simply saying" Cordelia stated turning her head as well as Edmund stared at her "is that you men are all the same. You come running in trying to save the girl and push her out of the picture like we are these defenseless little creatures but we are not. I am very much able to protect myself thank you"

"Yea like before in the How when you protected yourself from the werewolf" Edmund said

"And like you protected yourself from being stabbed by the white witch" Cordelia shot back sharp as a blade, there was a silence.

"Fair enough" Edmund said stiffly before clearing his throat ever so slightly. "But still you can't stand there and not say you don't need protection sometimes" he added.

"I bet you" spoke Cordelia turning her head to look the boy straight in the eye "I can defeat more enemies than you" Edmund raised an eyebrow at her.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked

"It is a promise" Cordelia smirked

"You're on" Edmund said smirking back.

* * *

She was just in sight, the dearest of the four speeding through the forest with Telmarines hot at her heel and in desperate need of help. She would make quick work of them, with this new found power of herself the wind picked up blowing what probably felt like the equivalent to a hurricane at the humans before her. The young girl, Lucy she was known by, whipped her head around with a look of shock as the wind blew on for a moment more and then died. The little daughter of Eve and the soldiers sent to capture her gazed around confused as to what had happen but this was short lived. Suddenly a change came to the woods around them, what had once felt dead sudden stirred, leaves rustle in a non-existing wind and branches creaked loudly. Lucy turned her head in the direction that the wind had come from with a knowing smile, this wind, where ever it had come from, had deep magic in it deep enough to wake the long slumber of the dryads. She watched with no fear as a gust of winds carried dancing leaves to one of the bewildered soldier sweeping him off his horse with a terrified shriek. Now airborne he spun out of control and was thrown somewhere far off from view. The second soldier took the hint abandoning his orders and fleeing upon seeing his comrade's defeat leaving Lucy gleefully climbing off her house watching the leaves flow about her dancing in what she knew for certain was joy. A faint laughter echoed around the girl, a hand took form from among the leaves that Lucy took without hesitation and she followed the hand as it took her spinning round and round and round. They were dancing just like the golden days so long ago as if time had never past between them. The laughter grew louder as they spun faster and finally Lucy called with a loud cheer.

"Drusilla!" the name gave shape to the leaves that sweep past Lucy and a few feet away from her bundling close until they resembled a person. Drusilla had changed dramatically after leaving that secluded place deep in the forest. Her hair had sprung to life shined a sunny golden hue and twisting and twirling into millions of happy curls about her glowing face. Even her dress, which had been white and glowing of innocent light, had taken on a new shade of an earthy green and brown. Braided ivy danced like a living circlet atop her head. When she had taken a full human form the two girls joined in a tight hug.

"I did not believe it to be true when I first heard" Drusilla spoke pulling away from the hug and gazed gleefully at her old friend. Her emerald eyes scanned over Lucy's young face "but I am so glad to see you have returned, my dear friend"

"Oh Drusilla" Lucy pulled Drusilla into another hug "I've missed you so much! I'm sorry for disappearing like that! I didn't mean to I swear!"

"No matter" Drusilla smiled brilliantly taking Lucy's hand and twirling the girl giggling as she did "it shall be as if the days of old never pasted, we shall dance and sing with the fauns once more like we use to, do you remember?"

"Of course!" Lucy giggled as well but stopped remembering why she was here in the first place. She stopped twirling and faced Drusilla "but I can't right now. I must find Aslan, will you help me?" Drusilla smiled even bigger if possible and shook her head at the girl.

"Look no more" she answered pointing behind Lucy, the girl looked and gasped. The sun beamed down on a lone clearing just ahead, Lucy gazed with a building joy as slowly human like figures began immuring from the trees around them. Dancing merely and laughing the newly awakened dryad made their way to the clearing playing their harps and singing their lovely songs of Aslan's return. Lucy looked back to Drusilla in without another word the two followed the beautiful tree spirits into the clearing where the creatures danced in celebration around Aslan who stood as tall and might as Lucy had always remembered him to be.

"Aslan!" Lucy cheered hurrying forward the circle of dancing Dryads opened for her allowing her to pounce the mighty lion. Aslan simply laughed as Lucy ran her hands along his golden mane and planted kiss after kiss upon his furry head. Aslan's mere presence seemed to bring about the dormant spirits from all around as the clearing seemed to grow crowed and before Lucy knew it the opening broke out into festive song and dance. It felt like hours that they danced about in what would look like an unorganized manner but otherwise felt just right until finally the dryads, both overjoyed and exhausted, all dropped to the grass with sighs of satisfaction. Lucy and Drusilla exchange giggles and looks before all heads turned to their leader, all ears listened for his next words for they were awake again and longed to restore Narnia to its former glory. The lion did not speak however, he smiled at the many among him and roared loudly, his roar carried in the nearby winds and echoed through the sleeping wood and shuddered about the many present shaking their beings back to life and fully awake. The time had come to restore Narnia.


	14. Chapter 13: Battle at the How

**A/N:** i think of any of the questions i've gotten for this Fanfiction the #1 I've been messaged and asked is "Does Cordelia look like Cordelia from the Tv show Buffy the Vampire slayer. I'll repeat this as many times as i have to, Cordelia _does not_ look like Cordelia from Buffy the Vampire slayer, The only relation she had to this show is that the girl i model her after happen to play a role in the show. Cordelia looks like Michelle Trachtenberg who played Dawn Summers.

I'm guessing the relation keeps getting made because of her name but actually as it turns out Cordelia was the name used for a character in Shakespeare's play King Lear which, surprisingly enough, is the same play Edmund got _his_ name from. I've never watch Buffy the vampire slayer so again Cordelia _does not_ look like the character Cordelia from this series. If you would like to see what Cordelia looks like I provide a picture on my bio page highlighted in blue in the story description which i am sure i have said a number of times before. Either way I just wanted to clear that bit up for everyone.

* * *

Chapter 13: Battle at the How

* * *

Miraz yelled out in pain as Peter pulled the blade out of his side. It appeared that the high king of old had come out the victor but silence quickly fell on the two men. Peter wasn't dealing the finishing blow.

"What's wrong boy" Miraz taunted "To weak to take a life?" Peter glared down at Miraz who was on his knees grinning evilly at him.

"It's not mine to take" Peter said, he turned to Cordelia and Caspian holding the sword by the blade so the handle faced them. What did he mean by it was not his to take? Cordelia looked from Peter to Caspian as her brother whispered for her to stay there and stepped forward. Her eyes grew wide as she watched her brother.

"Brother" she hastily stepped forward walking along side her brother staring hard at him but Caspian never looked at her once "you must not" she whispered harshly.

"Step back Cordelia" Caspian replied as he took hold of the swords handle and took the sword from Peters hand. Still Cordelia pressed on.

"Killing Miraz will not bring father back" She spoke still trailing after him but Caspian reached out an arm and pushed her behind him and out of the way. "Brother" he raised the sword ready to strike "Caspian!" Cordelia spoke desperately.

"Perhaps I was wrong about you" Miraz said "you do have the makings of a Telmarine king" at this Cordelia gasped being her hands to her mouth. Caspian yelled out as the sword came down on their uncle and despite her hatred for her uncle Cordelia couldn't bear to see her brother take his life. She closed her eyes and turned away from them. Something, however, was off about this... There were neither sounds of blade slicing flesh nor Miraz last cry of pain. Cordelia opened her eyes and slowly glanced over her shoulder. The sword was now in the ground, Caspian let go of it staring down at Miraz.

"Not one like you" he said before straightening up and looking over his shoulder at his sister."Keep your life" he held a hand to Cordelia and the young girl quickly stepped forward and took his hand beaming at her brother with pride. The siblings faced the shocked expressions of their uncle "we are giving the Narnians back their kingdom" Caspian confirmed. With that said the two turned on their family and walked away.

"You frightened me" Cordelia told her brother as they walked back. "I feared you would lower yourself to his level"

"Never" he smiled at his sister which she returned.

"You have such honor Caspian" Cordelia hummed smiling brightly as she did "it brings me great pride to call you my brother"

"Treachery! Treachery! They shot him! They murdered our king!"

These words made the two of them stop cold and look back. Cordelia didn't expect what she saw, her uncle Miraz lay on the ground with an arrow sticking out of his side. Caspian drew his sword as Cordelia whipped her head around to gaze at the archers at the how. Not a single one of them had a bow drawn let alone an arrow, there was treachery alright but it was not from them.

"Stay here with them" Caspian ordered to Cordelia and took off before she could question why.

"Get Ready!" Peter yelled as Edmund reached out and pulled Cordelia to his side.

"What is going on?" she questioned, Peter began counting.

"one, two, three..." both he and Edmund got ready and though Cordelia was very confused she tensed up as well staring at the cavalry charging at them fast.

"Can someone tell me what is going on?" Cordelia yelled and just as she did the ground them suddenly caved in and the whole cavalry, horses and all dropping into the earth. Cordelia stared at the scene in shock until Edmund's voice brought her mind back.

"Are you ready to be beaten?" he asked making the princess look at him, he was smirking at her.

"In your dreams, silly little boy" Cordelia replied and with that they were off fighting.

* * *

"sixteen" Cordelia counted as she fought slashing a soldier and then whirling around swinging her sword with her, getting another in the gut making him crumble to the ground "seventeen" she went on fighting running into Edmund from time to time. Of course as the fiery Telmarine was about to hit fifty her shoe became jammed stuck in a crack in the ground. Cordelia grunted and pushed the solider she battled to the ground and glared down at her shoes yanking her foot free. "Bloody SHOES!" the girl yelled bending down and took them off. The solider returned to his feet he but, unfortunately, wasn't able to protect him from Cordelia's shoes as she threw them at him in anger before attacking him.

If there was one thing Cordelia **hated** shoes were definitely it.

"How many you got so far?" Edmund asked he came back to back with Cordelia.

"Fifty, you?" she panted Edmund cursed before replying.

"Forty three" he said Cordelia chuckled.

"Time to catch up little boy" she said

"Stop calling me little boy!" Edmund laughed and both got back into fighting while yelling out their numbers to the other.

"Fifty four!"

"Sixty!"

"Sixty nine!"

"Back to the How!"

Both Cordelia and Edmund looked up at the sound of Peter's voice before looking at each other and taking off back to the How. It didn't take them long to get there but just as they were about to go in a rock thrown by a Telmarine catapults smashed into the How's entrance and cause it to be block from entering or leaving. Cordelia stopped as did the others.

"Well... that is no longer an option..." she said, slowly she glanced to her brother; he looked from Cordelia to Peter. Peter nodded and turned back to the battle.

"For Narnia!" he yelled inspiring all to charge back into the battle.

Cordelia and Edmund stayed close together while they fought if only to keep track of each other's counts, Cordelia stood as victory in the lead by five soldiers. At the moment she wasn't very far from Edmund, she looked over her shoulder at him and quickly regretted doing this. With a swift kick to the gut Cordelia was knocked off her feet and onto her back, her head hit the ground hard sending the girl into a dizzy frenzy for a moment, a moment that she needed for the solider raised his sword high above Cordelia ready to run her through and kill her. She regained her senses in time to watch the blade shoot down toward her when Edmund suddenly came out of nowhere and cut her attacker down. Cordelia stared up at Edmund dazed as he approached her.

"Don't need protecting huh?" Edmund taunted

"Oh shut up" The girl replied making him laugh. He offered her his hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked and Cordelia nodded and took his hand but went wide eyed as she looked behind him and saw Arthur. In a quick movement Cordelia yanked Edmund's hand making him fall on top of her and miss getting his head cut off by Arthur. She pushed Edmund off her and kicked Arthur in the chest and off his feet. He fell to the ground and rolled away from the teens giving them the chance to get up. Edmund looked down at Arthur shocked and then at Cordelia.

"Like I said" she said smugly smirking at looked at Arthur "always thinking you need to protect someone"

"you beast" Arthur growled getting back on his feet and glaring at Edmund "you have hypnotized my dear Cordelia and now she has become a traitor, I will make you pay!" he yelled raising his sword, Cordelia and Edmund prepared for blades to cross but they never had the chance to attack as a huge tree branch shot from the ground, wrapped itself around Arthur's waist and threw him like a rag doll leaving Cordelia and Edmund to stand surprised. A loud groaning of what sounded like old floor boards echoed through the air tempting the two to look behind them towards the How. All around them soldiers ran away in fear but Cordelia smiled from ear to ear when she saw trees coming from the forest behind the How and now joined the battle. The Narnians now had the upper hand of the battle and the Telmarines were forced to retreat. They turned tail and ran for their lives with Narnian hot on they're tails. The chase went on until they reached the river where everyone seemed to stop. Standing across the bridge that the Telmarines built was Lucy holding a small dagger out like she was ready to fight but her face held an amused grin. When Cordelia caught this sight she gazed to the young queen in bewilderment before she saw who stood on either side of her but when she did Cordelia smiled. Aslan glanced past Lucy toward the figure Cordelia was sure was Drusilla. The lion let out a mighty roar that startled everyone around then silence followed. A moment later, the river the bridge was built over gathered together and formed the god of the sea woken up by Aslan and was probably in a cranky mood. He took hold of the bridge were the Telmarines current leader was standing and swallowed him whole along with the bridge and many other Telmarines drowning them all. When the rushing water ended and the river calmed Cordelia knew for sure and with a satisfied sigh, it was finally over


	15. Chapter 14: No need to say goodbye

Chapter 14: No need to say Goodbye

* * *

Cordelia trailed behind Edmund and his siblings beside her brother as they all trudged across the river and made their way towards Aslan. Around them Telmarine soldiers that had survived the sea kings wrath surrendered dropping their weapons on the shore in a pile nearby Aslan. The five teens kneeled before him. While Edmund, Susan and Peter looked straight ahead and most likely at Aslan's feet and Caspian just stared in a direction that Aslan wasn't staring in Cordelia had her head dropped completely and she stared at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in all of Narnia to look at.

"Rise Kings and Queens of Narnia" Aslan spoke the Pevensies got to their feet but Caspian and Cordelia stayed on the ground staying in their kneeling position "All of you" he added. The siblings looked at each other surprised before slowly turning their heads to look up at Aslan.

"I do not think we are ready" Caspian spoke for them both and Cordelia silently nodded in agreement. Aslan looked at Caspian before giving Cordelia a warm look like the one in her dream of him.

"Which is how I know you are" he said with a smile. Cordelia and Caspian looked at each other again before getting to their feet. Since everything was much more calm Cordelia was able to get a better look at the half Dryad who compared to how she looked when Cordelia first met her looked like a completely different person.

"You look so differently now Drusilla" Cordelia said with a bright smile on her face, Drusilla giggled and took hold of Cordelia's hand pulling her alongside the now calm river.

"Well Things do change when you have heard the might roar of Aslan" She giggled which made Cordelia nod.

"Believe me, I know" she said, her legs were still shaking from his roar a moment ago. The two girls giggled and chattered away walking up and down the river together while Narnians and Telmarines alike were settling any remaining chaos among one another. Finally Cordelia sighed in relief "I almost cannot believe it" she voiced softly looking up at the sky "We are free" Drusilla smiled after Cordelia said that.

"Free" she repeated "it feels so nice to be able to say that word and not as a reference to the future" Cordelia giggled a bit at this and took both of Drusilla's hands.

"Oh yes my dear friend we're free now!" Cordelia cheered and tugged her into the shallow shore of the river both of them prancing around in circles while giggling and yelping with joy. "Free from oppression, Free from Miraz!" she yelled and let go of Drusilla's hands spinning around as fast as she could holding her arms up in the air as if she could touch the very heavens above "Free to choose our own Paths, There's so much more to life now!" she cheered and slowly stopped spinning until she faced Drusilla who simply laughed at her.

"Cordelia" she said after she calmed down "you are a nut" Cordelia gasped at this making Drusilla giggled more

"I am a what?" she asked walking towards Drusilla, the Narnian only back up still giggling "what did you just call me? A nut was it?" Cordelia said "I will show you nut" she bent over and splashed Drusilla making her squeal and scurry away from Cordelia and down the river "you cannot escape me now!" she called after Drusilla and took off after her kicking up water at her as she chased her around. Moments later both girls yelped as water came crashing into both of their faces and soaked their hair and clothes. Cordelia and Drusilla looked to find Aslan standing at the edge of the river with Lucy both of them smiling. Cordelia looked at Drusilla and she looked back at Cordelia, they nodded and began splashing at the lion and little queen like their lives depended on it and that's when the war began.

It started small where Cordelia and Drusilla teamed up and went after Lucy while she went after Aslan but then Lucy and Aslan teamed up and Cordelia and Drusilla both had to retreat moving back the way they had been running before and ended up making Susan join their side giving them the upper hand but then Peter joined in with Lucy and Aslan making the war much larger and even on both sides until Lucy got Caspian by accident and he joined Cordelia's side. Her team was winning at this point until it changed yet again as Edmund joined in but to everyone's surprise he didn't pick her side and he didn't pick Lucy's. He had leaped from one of the nearby trees and into the deeper part of the river making a huge wave that none of them not even Aslan could escape from. Most of them, mainly Cordelia, Drusilla and Lucy ended up on their butts in the river while the others just stood soaked to the bone with water. Everyone looked at Edmund who waded out of the deep end smiling the whole way.

"Show off" Cordelia commented making her teammates laugh a bit.

"Get the show off!" Drusilla yelled pointing at him. No one argued with her command, they all charged at the wide eyed boy at full speed and got him good.

* * *

After the fun and games was over everyone had gotten into a fresh set of dry clothing and the next thing Cordelia knew she was riding on Carden into the castle at her brothers side. Everywhere she looked there were Telmarine people cheering and smiling, she just couldn't help but smile so much that everyone could see her teeth. Cordelia looked over her shoulder at the Pevensie who were on horses as well but her eyes caught Edmunds and she stared at him for a very long time until Edmund made a face at Cordelia and she laughed looking forward again. After this whole adventure, no matter how much she enjoyed it, Cordelia had to admit it was good be home again it felt even better to be coming back through the front and not from above on a bird.

A little while after arriving home Cordelia was crowned a Queen while Caspian was crowned a High King. Now the new queen wandered down the halls she could recall running down with Edmund while Aslan had a meeting with Caspian and the Pevensies. She held her silver crown in her hands rather than wearing it on her head and just kept rubbing her thumb against it thinking the heck out of her life from back then to right now. Cordelia could bring herself to place this crown onto her head as she thought this through. She loved her home more than anything and she was happy to be back but even though she stood now as a free person, and a Queen Cordelia felt confusion as she found herself still feeling like there was more to this life than what she had.

"Cordelia" at the call of her name Cordelia whirled around to see Arthur, how surprising he didn't die from that throw, walking up to her slowly.

"...Arthur" Cordelia spoke in a breathless tone. Arthur approached Cordelia in an attempt to hug her but when he saw the crown in her hands he stopped a distance away and kneeled in respect for his new Queen.

"My Queen" he said. Cordelia stood a bit stiff now still taking in the whole idea of being a Queen now instead of a simple princess. When she finally regained her composure and actually put the crown on with a little trouble Cordelia was able to answer him

"...yes?" she said "... you may stand..." she added and Arthur stood up.

"I would like to say" Arthur said "that I am very glad you are okay, I would not want my Queen and wife to-"

"Arthur I am not marrying you" Cordelia cut him off by blurring this out, he turned his gaze from the floor to her face in shock.

"What?" he asked.

"...The only reason I have done anything with you is because my Uncle forced me to...in truth...I kind of hate you...a lot" she didn't want to be so harsh but Arthur wasn't always the fastest horse in the stable. Cordelia stressed the last part as he opened his mouth to speak and then close it again, there was a deep silence between them and Cordelia added more to her sentence pretty loudly for him to hear but it was more to herself than him "like...a lot…a lot..." she could see him wince a bit before smiling and kneeling again taking one of Cordelia's hands and kissing it.

"It matters not if you hate me and I can never marry you" he said "I will always protect you with my very last breath" and with that he turned away from the queen and walked down the hall in an oh so dramatic way looking back only once. Cordelia couldn't help herself; she rolled her eyes at this and mumbled under her breath.

"Idiot" she wiped the back of her hand against her dress.

"My, my, my... what an unladylike thing for a Queen of Narnia to say" Cordelia looked over her shoulder expecting Edmund but no to the young girls surprise she met eyes with High king Peter. Cordelia smirked and held one of her hands over her shoulder giving him a rather rude gesture, the look on his face at this made her laugh.

"Where in the world did you learn that?" Peter asked walking up to Cordelia.

"Your brother" she replied still laughing Peter raised an eyebrow at her as she laughed more "it is truth, he explained it to me not long ago" she said Peter sighed.

"I've let my Ed spend too much time with you" he commented making the girl laugh harder. The two walked down the hall side by side quietly "well" Peter said trying to break the silence "Your brothers' high king now" Cordelia looked up at him and smile.

"Yes that is true, but that does not change anything. You were the first High king anyway but you have to learn to share the title right?" she said this time Peter laughed at her while nodding.

"Yes" he said "I guess I do" the two smiled at each other. Cordelia was glad she was having this moment with Peter; guess he was a fat head after all.

"So will you be staying with us?" She asked after a moment of more silence "or perhaps you would like Cair Paravel rebuilt and live there again" Peter made an expression that Cordelia couldn't put into works. It looked as though he was thinking about the options she just gave him but then again it also look like he was trying to tell her that they were breaking up in the weirdest guy way known to man.

"I don't know" he said finally "we'll see"

* * *

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians just as much as it does to man." Cordelia said as everyone stared at both her and her brother later on in the day.

"Those who wish to stay and live in peace are welcome to do so. For those who wish to leave Aslan will grant you passage to the land of our forefathers." Caspian finished, there were murmurs throughout the crowd as the option was thought about.

"It has been many generations since we have seen Talmar." A man in the crowed said at this Aslan spoke up.

"It is not to Talmar that we speak." he said making the crowd quiet down and listen to the lion, Cordelia looked at him curious as to what he was talking about "Your ancestors were pirates that lived on an island where there happened a strange event that brought you to this world. You are from the same world as our Kings and Queens."

"I will go. I will accept the offer." a man in crowd spoke stepping

"So will we." Lady Prunaprismia, wife of Miraz and Cordelia's aunt, said holding her infant in her arms she stepped up as well. Cordelia smiled at her and she smiled back as she approached them. It was true that Caspian and Cordelia had their differences with their aunt in the past, there many times that they thought their aunt hated them, but it was clear by the look in her eye now as she gazed at them that this was a thing of the past.

"Because you have spoken first your future in that world shall be good." Aslan said and then used his magic to transform a tree into a portal that had looked like two trees twisted together. The man and Lady Prunaprismia started to walk towards the portal and walked through it then suddenly they were gone. The crowd gasped as did Cordelia, she expected some kind of flash or something but no they just walked through were gone!

"How do we know that he is not leading us to our deaths?" Someone from the crowd yelled and everyone else around seemed to agree with them.

"My lord. If my example can be of any use I will take eleven mice through without fail." Reepicheep said stepping forward. Cordelia stood there for a moment thinking it over before stepping forward.

"No" she turned her head and looked at Peter "We'll go." Peter said.

"We will?" Edmund asked him raising his eyebrow at his brother before looking at Cordelia and she looked at him a bit worried before stepping back and next to her brother like before. Peter stepped forward looking towards his siblings.

"Come on. Times up. Besides we're not really needed here anymore." he said handing Caspian his sword, Caspian took it.

"I will look after it until you get back." he said at this Cordelia nodded, they would come back they did it this time they could do it again and again perhaps for all time but as Susan followed Peter Cordelia's hopes were shattered.

"That's just it, we're not coming back." she said

"You will not return?" Cordelia finally spoke after her long silence making them all look at her.

"Never?" Lucy added Cordelia took a step forward with sorrow filled face.

"You cannot leave and never return" she said desperately "wh-what if we still need you here?" Peter smiled brightly at her.

"No you don't and you know you don't" he said

"But there's got to be some other way for all of us to come back" Edmund voiced in.

"Well you two are, at least I think he means you two." Peter said he looked from Edmund to Aslan as did everyone else.

"Why, did they do something wrong?" Lucy asked Aslan who smiled so did Drusilla who had been standing next to him the whole time.

"Just the opposite, dear one." she spoke for Aslan "Your brother and sister have learned all they can from this world it is time they live in their own." Aslan nodded as she spoke.

Moments later the goodbyes had been passing around Cordelia had hugged all of the Pevensies goodbye. Edmund of course was the last one she hugged. He had pulled her away from everyone else so they could have their own private goodbyes, Cordelia hugged Edmund and had a very hard time letting go, so did he.

"I cannot believe you are leaving" she spoke into his ear.

"Neither do I" Edmund replied Cordelia couldn't say anything else as Edmund took in a deep breath and sigh nuzzling his head into her neck.

"i-i am going to miss you" she spoke her voice was strained a bit because she felt like she was going to cry. She had to let him go, he had to leave and Cordelia might never see him again, he was supposed to return yes, but when was that? Would it be a day? A year? Hundreds of years?

"don't cry Cordelia" Edmund said holding onto Cordelia tightly then the idea came to him as he pulled away and looked at her "come with us" he said. Cordelia's eyes went wide as she looked at him with shocked.

"I...I cannot" she said softly with a sad face as she watched his expression drop.

"What?" he said just as softly as Cordelia had spoken.

"I cannot, I have to stay here. I am a queen now" Cordelia said

"But Caspian's a King he'll do fine here" Edmund protest with a desperate look on his face that made Cordelia even more sad.

"And he is my only Family, what if when I come back he has died and it has been another thousand years?" she asked, Edmund opened his mouth to protest but he found nothing to say like Cordelia expected him to and closed his mouth again.

"Then I'll come back for you" he concluded "for sure" at this Cordelia smiled and finally let him go. Edmund went to join his sibling leaving Cordelia's side. Before he could get too far she quickly stepped forward.

"You will come back right?" she asked him just to be sure, Edmund stopped walking and looked back at Cordelia before looking at Aslan who nodded.

"He definitely will" he said. Edmund looked back at Cordelia and nodded she smile a bit.

"Then I shall wait for you until you come back" she said "...if you will have me" Edmund smile widely at Cordelia once she said this. He took two large steps back towards Cordelia before holding her face in his hands pressed his lips against hers. Cordelia reacted with shock not knowing what else to do but stand there and let Edmund kiss her. Fireworks were exploding in her mind and there was a huge parade of marching bands in her stomach as she finally kissed him back. It felt like they had been like that for days before Edmund pulled away.

"I'll come back so there no need to say goodbye" he said and back up leaving Cordelia to stand there dazed and completely out of her mind.

"...yes..." she said in a low and soft voice before take a step back and almost falling to the ground if it wasn't for a giggling Drusilla who caught the queen before she could fall.

"Do not feel sorrow after you leave" Drusilla called to the Pevensies "the strange thing about Narnia is you never know when you're going to see its true unexplainable wonders" Peter nodded at this.

"Don't we know that" he said. Edmund waved at Cordelia with a smirk before he and his siblings walked through the Portal and that was it, he was gone.

* * *

And that was the end; everything grew peaceful after that and lived, like in all fairytales, happily ever after...not! it had only been an hour after the Pevensies left that Cordelia begun getting truly upset and frustrated at herself for not going with Edmund or not trying to convince him to stay and mostly angry at the fact that once again she was trapped within the castle as a ruling Queen!

When she complained all of this to Drusilla she had said something she had said before that sparked Cordelia's interest which was

"Well...Listen with your heart I guess" and then she had left with Aslan to wake up the rest of the spirits that went to sleep in Narnia. It wasn't 10 minutes later that one of the maids came running up to Caspian

"My lord!" she yelled frantic making him stop

"Yes?" he asked "Milady...Milady Cordelia has disappeared!" she panted making Caspian go wide eyed

"What?" he yelled

"All that was in her room was her crown my lord" the maid said holding the silver metal up which he took.

"...Cordelia.." he mumbled

"Thief! Thief! Someone is stealing Carden!" Caspian heard a servant yell down the hall from the stable a small distance away that's when Caspian blinked a few times

"Cordelia" he spoke with a tone of doubt before he took off running the Maid and Servant behind him. By the time Caspian got outside and by the tree that was once a portal to the other world all of Cordelia's worried ladies in wait were running with him. They all stared out into the open field in front of the castle that lead to the woods to see a black dot speeding across the plain which meant it was a horse most likely the one just stolen, Carden. The person riding him looked back at the castle to reveal it to be Cordelia with a huge smile on her face her hair being thrown around by the wind.

Caspian stared in shock as he watched he sister heading for the woods but stopped. Cordelia got off Carden and stood on the grass looking down at something sparkling within the green. She bend over and picked it up to find the beaded head dress she had thrown to the ground when she had run away in her hands, She smiled from ear to ear looking back up at the castle and at Caspian, she could just barely see the shock expression he had. She climbed back onto Carden.

"Where to Cordelia?" he asked Cordelia took in a deep breath of air and sighed looking in every direction before pointing for the woods.

"Anywhere your legs take us!" she cheered

"Alright then!" Carden cheered back and nayed loudly getting up on his back legs and then dropped down on his feet. Cordelia looked back at her brother again and smiled at him shrugging a bit to explain herself and her actions without having to shout or go back before yelling.

"Long live High King Caspian!" Caspian smiled when he heard this before he cupped his hands to his mouth and yelled so loud it echoed through the plains.

"Long live Queen Cordelia!" Cordelia laughed at this and then took off in to the woods.

* * *

Meanwhile in our world, where the Pevensies had returned to, they were now heading off the train so they could reunite with their parents and return home after a long year of school when Edmund accidentally ran into someone as he and that person went to their luggage off the train.

"Sorry" Edmund grunted

"It is alright" the person said, it was a girl from the sounds of it. Edmund looked up at her and stopped in his tracks. She wore a uniform like Lucy and Susan but what left him frozen in his shoes was the fact that she looked just like Cordelia. She smiled in the way Cordelia did. "We are all in a bit of a run I guess" she said turning her head from her bags to look at Edmund

"Ed, what's taking so long?" Susan called as her and Peter and Lucy approached him but stopped when they saw the girl as well.

"Cordelia..." Edmund said without thinking. The girl looked at him weird.

"...that's weird...how did you know my name?...have we met before?" she asked tilting her head a bit. Edmund didn't say anything for a couple a minutes too shock to but when he was about to reply someone yelled out.

"Sis! What's the hold up! come on before our cousin starts crying and you know I don't want to hear that the whole car ride!" they all looked past the girl to see standing next to some suit cases a boy whom wore Edmund and Peters uniform and looked like Caspian standing next to him was a women who resembled Mirazes wife, Prunaprismia. She had her hands on the handles of a black baby Carriage.

"I'm sorry I have to go" The girl known as Cordelia said and then look at Susan and Lucy "I'll see you two at school next year, yea?" she said to them and with that she turned and ran away towards her family "I'm coming Caspian!" she said as ran. The Pevensies watched shocked as a rather tall man walked past blocking their view for only a second but when they got it back the family was gone.


	16. Epilouge

Epilouge

* * *

Much like Aslan, Cordelia was never heard from much. She showed up every now and again to see how the castle, her brother, and everyone was doing but never stay long. Caspian, despite the peace Narnia was in, was still as protective as ever and every time Cordelia came he did everything in his power to keep in the castle but you always got away. This happened so much that it ended up becoming a simply game to see if Caspian would succeed. He was ruling Narnia fair and well while his sister continued to wonder the land like a wild horse with no destination.

At this moment Cordelia stood atop the ruins of Car Paravel gazing out at all the land around her and trying to decide where she wanted to wonder next so she could get back to land and tell Carden and be on her way.

"Still Wandering the land I see" a deep voice spoke behind her, Cordelia looked over her shoulder slightly and smiled at the lion approaching her and sat down next to her.

"Hello Aslan" she greeted him looking back out at the view putting her hands on her hips. "I have traveled for many miles" she said not looking at Aslan "I do not know if it is because i want to see all of Narnia or just to occupy my mind and keep it off Edmund... I miss him greatly" Aslan didn't reply to her instantly so Cordelia figured he had nothing to say on the matter so she just stood next to him listening to the birds chirp and the water from the sea crash into the nearby shore.

"From here" Aslan started "Take your horse and Travel West until you reach the mountains" Cordelia turned her head and looked at Aslan slightly confused and tilted her head

"Huh?" she asked. Aslan looked at the girl with his normally wise expression

"When you get to those mountains climb them and you will find a spring deep within them and where that spring is you will find your next adventure" Cordelia stared at Aslan still confused as he got back up and walked away from her, her head followed him as she watched him walk away

"Wait what?" Cordelia asked again. Aslan simply smiled at her and then disappeared. She started at the space where he left for a few minutes before and heading back to the boat that took she here. When Cordelia got back to Carden she climbed onto his back

"Enjoy yourself over there?" he asked, she nodded

"Yes I suppose" she replied to him and looked around a bit

"So where to?" Carden asked he sounded very excited which made Cordelia laugh

"Cannot wait to be off again are we?" she asked looking down at him

"Not another second" was the reply she got that made her laugh more. Cordelia looked around like she now got into the habit of doing before setting off, her gaze stopped when it caught the setting sun which was in the west direction she pointed to the sun

"That way" she told Carden

"Alright then" Carden said and got ready to run fast

"Let's follow that trail!" Cordelia cheered and then Carden was off.


End file.
